The New Aftershock
by SladinForever
Summary: Slade and Terra have taken over Jump City. Slade has Robin, Terra has nobody. But then a black wolf comes into her life. Who is this mysterious wolf and why does he stare at Terra so much? -Editing-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or its characters. The black wolf does belong to me though. No stealy! I make no money from this fan fic

This is a rewrite of Aftershock. I had this in my head for years before someone did a similar story. So they gave me the motivation to write it. It's quite a few years old already. There is an OC, who will be revealed more as the story progresses

**SladinForever**

* * *

_My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans. And with no one left to stop me, I have brought an entire city to its knees  
My name is Terra. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets_  
—Terra,_ Aftershock Part 2_

* * *

The whole city was eerie and silent. Robots patrolled the streets for any stragglers that were leaving for neighboring cities, Gotham, or Metropolis. Every Titan was dead except for the poster boy Robin. Slade wanted to keep him as a prized pet. Terra wanted to keep Beast Boy as one too, but Slade wouldn't allow it. Terra was annoyed about it, but she knew better than to complain. Terra herself was also taking a stroll through the city, helping the robots with stragglers. All of a sudden, she heard something behind her. Turning, she saw nothing. The city was covered in a dense fog, making it hard for her to see much. Terra cautiously stepped forward and strained her small, delicate ears to hear any unwanted sounds. She suddenly gasped in surprise when she saw a huge shadow a few feet away. A rock floated up behind her. Soon, she heard a loud growl and could see a faint flash of two lights near the top in the center of the shadow. It came closer, revealing more of itself. A black paw soon emerged from the gray fog. Terra got ready to throw her rock. Soon a muzzle and a face appeared. Terra blinked.

"What the-?" The shadow soon stopped, revealing itself to be a black, male wolf with blood red eyes. It stared at Terra calmly, not looking like it would attack. Terra lowered the rock back to the street. "You scared me for a second there." The wolf continued to stare at her with calm eyes. "You lost?"

The wolf did nothing. Being slow at first, Terra stepped back a few feet. When he didn't follow, she turned around and headed back for the hideout. Once she disappeared in the fog herself, the wolf followed far behind her. He stopped and sniffed the ground and air a few times as they headed further through the dead city. Half an hour later, Terra was heading for a large metal door. The fog was nowhere in the area. Suddenly hearing a low growl, she stopped and turned back. The wolf had followed her all the way out there. Terra glared at him.

"No! Shoo! Go away! You can't be here!" The wolf didn't leave. He sniffed the forest floor. Terra sighed heavily. "Slade isn't going to like this."

Ignoring him, Terra opened the door and walked in, leaving it ajar. Realizing this, the wolf continued after her, sniffing the air as he went. Stopping a few feet past the threshold, he sniffed around. Once he was sure it was safe, he followed Terra into the darkness. At the end of the hall, there was a staircase that led up. They climbed them, entered a new hall with other branching hallways, and then walked further down. Terra turned a few corners, where a few doors were attached on both sides of the wall. After going back down two more flights, Terra walked to a wider door. It slid open as she got closer. She walked in and to her bed, grabbing a pillow and a sheet. The wolf entered her room and sniffed around as she made a bed for him near the wall across from her bed. They both looked at each other.

"You can only sleep here for _one_ night," Terra said, getting ready for bed. "You can sleep over there." Yawning, she entered her bathroom. The wolf walked over to the makeshift bed and sniffed it. Then he stepped onto it, walked around in a full circle once, and then plopped down against the pillow, curling into a tight ball. Terra soon came out, dressed in sleep wear. "Good night."

The wolf was already asleep, his tail draped over his nose. Terra smiled softly at him, finding it extremely adorable. Getting under her covers, she got comfortable, closed her hurting, tired eyes, and then slowly drifted off into a wonderful, fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

Terra felt something thick and partly wet hit her in the face. Groaning, she lifted her hand and swatted towards whatever it was. All she touched was air. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw what the wet thing belonged to. A wolf was on the other side of her bed, staring down at her with a tilted head. Terra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ack!" Terra jumped in fright, pointing her finger in his face. "How the hell did you get in here?" The wolf just stared. She quickly remembered last night, calming down instantly. "Crap, I'm so sorry. I forgot you followed me home." Terra chuckled nervously. "I hope Slade didn't hear me shout." One of the wolf's ears perked back. Terra's eyes widened when she heard something a few feet outside her door too. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed the scruff of the wolf's neck and then pushed him towards the closet. "Get in there and be quiet!"

Terra slammed the closet door shut, grabbed the blanket and pillow off the floor, and threw them onto her bed. She quickly got on, scrambling to get under the covers. She slammed her eyes closed right before her door slid open, light from the hall seeping in. A shadow passed through it and entered her room, the door sliding closed behind whoever was there. Terra felt a strong presence step forward to stand by her bedside behind her.

"You're not asleep, apprentice." Terra tried to fake it. "…Appren_tice_."

Sulking, Terra opened her eyes and sat up. Slade stood next to her. She looked at him with a small pout on her face. "How do you do that?"

"Besides the fact you were yelling and scrambling around your room in a hurry, I can tell when someone is awake or not by their breathing pattern."

"…Oh."

"Now get up. I decided to let you sleep in an extra hour."

Slade turned around and started to leave. Terra took a quiet, deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "Master?" Slade stopped and looked at Terra over his shoulder. She looked sheepish. "I know I've asked you this plenty of times for it to start annoying you and all, but…" Terra paused, choosing her words carefully. "But what if I found a pet dog or cat, would I be able to keep him?"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Turning, Slade eyed Terra carefully.

"It's interesting to me that you would refer to you wanting a pet as male instead of an it."

Terra cleared her throat. "Th-That's what I meant."

There was another moment of silence. Slade snorted softly. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Terra asked, playing dumb. She hated when Slade never blinked. "Robin?"

Slade crossed his arms over his chest. "The dog or cat you found last night."

Terra blushed in nervousness. She never could get past Slade in anything. Sighing in defeat, she got out of bed and went to her closet. Terra then took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, the wolf was lying on the floor in a tight ball, his nose underneath his bushy tail and his eyes closed. Sensing that people were staring, he opened them and lifted his head. Terra stepped aside so that Slade had a better look and cleared her throat.

"He's a wolf actually. Or _Canis lupus_ if you-"

Slade glanced at her. "I know what the Latin for wolf is, Terra." He eyed the wolf, thinking of a decision. The wolf yawned before laying his head back down and growling low in his throat as he breathed. Terra scratched the back of her head, awaiting Slade's decision. After a few more seconds, he looked back at her. "Since your little pet Beast Boy is dead, I suppose you can keep him."

Terra smiled. "Thank you, master." Crouching in front of the wolf, she started petting his head. "I'll take total responsibility for him."

Slade snorted. "Yes, but if he causes any trouble, I'm afraid I will have to get rid of him permanently. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Looking up at him, Terra smiled. "No, master, I wouldn't." Slade gave her a small nod and then left. Terra sighed with relief before looking at her new pet. "Now all I've gotta do is give you a name. What do you think?" The wolf continued to rest his eyes. "Well you're no help." Standing up, Terra looked at her clock. "Breakfast is probably done."

After getting dressed for the day, Terra left, letting the wolf sleep. His head jerked up suddenly. When he didn't see Terra anywhere, he got up, stretched out his paws and legs, and then followed after her. When they arrived in the dining room, the wolf peered inside, sniffing the air. Slade was sitting next to a disgruntled looking Robin, who looked almost half dead. Seeing the wolf out of the corner of his eye, Robin looked at him, confused. The wolf sniffed around as he walked further into the room, hardly noticing the curious stare. Terra smiled wide as she watched her pet take in his new surroundings. Robin finally said something.

"Who's the mutt?"

The wolf rubbed his forehead on the corner of the metal refrigerator before sitting down and scratching his neck. Jerking her head around, Terra glared at Robin.

"He's not a mutt, he's a wolf. Since Slade has you as a pet, I wanted one and happened to find this guy while patrolling last night."

Robin suddenly jumped up from his chair, making it slide a few inches back. The wolf stopped mid-scratch to see what was going on.

"Wolves can't be pets! And neither am I!"

The wolf suddenly started to growl, which no one seemed to care about. Slade casually stood up, placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, and pushed him back into his seat.

"Sit. Stay. Good boy."

Robin blushed a deep shade of red from embarrassment. Terra smirked. "Told you so."

Robin glared at her. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Slade saw the wolf growling right at the teen. Slade turned in his chair, staring at him.

"You. Come here."

The wolf's ear turned towards him. Turning his head, he growled at Slade. Terra watched the two nervously. Robin looked surprised himself. Instead of speaking to him, Slade stared intently at the wolf's face, looking completely calm. The wolf's growl slowly diminished from the intense stare-off. He relaxed and lowered his body to the floor in defeat. Breathing a sigh of relief, Terra smiled.

"Go see Slade," she said playfully.

Robin barked out a laugh. "No way is he going to-"

Robin's eyes widened when the wolf got up and obeyed. He stopped in front of Slade and then looked up, his big eyes unblinking. Leaning over towards him, Slade held his hand in front of his nose. Robin and Terra watched in nervous anticipation. Stepping closer, the wolf sniffed Slade's fingers carefully. Terra's body tensed as she watched the silent scene unfold. After a few more sniffs, the wolf butted into Slade's hand gently before licking rubber-covered fingers.

"That's a good boy."

Terra and Robin relaxed when the wolf pressed his muzzle to Slade's hand. He moved even closer, allowing Slade to pet his head. He even placed it on the man's knee, closing his eyes in content.

"Well, I feel better," Terra said with a smile. She began to eat. Robin was still a little skeptical but went to his bowl of cereal anyway. "I'll go get him supplies after breakfast."

Slade just nodded in approval, continuing to pet the wolf's head.

"What do you plan to feed it exactly?" Robin asked.

Terra smirked. "I could allow him to feast on your leg, if you'd like," she said, smirking at her own joke.

Robin glared at her. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

"Well I thought so."

Slade patted the wolf's head three times before turning back to the two teens. "That's enough you two. Terra, grab a shocker for him as well, just in case he becomes a problem. Take him with you too."

Terra nodded. "Yes, master." Terra soon finished eating and then excused herself. "Come on big guy."

The wolf watched as she headed for the door. Whining somewhat loudly, he ran after her. Once the door closed behind them, there was silence. Robin was hardly touching his Raisin Bran Crunch cereal. Slade turned to him, ignoring the disheartened look on his young face.

"You seem to be afraid of him."

Robin looked at Slade confused. "Who?"

"The wolf," Slade replied blandly. "You had a friend who can turn into any animal he wanted to be and I know for a fact you're not afraid of him. Or _was_ in this case."

Robin glared at him. "Because _Beast Boy_ wouldn't growl at me like he wanted to attack me. And stop bringing them up like they were nothing. I hate it when my emotions are toyed with."

Jerking his gaze back to his bowl, Robin dropped the spoon, leaving the rest of his cereal alone and forgotten. Slade stared at him calmly, hearing him sniff. He then sighed.

"Don't cry." Robin wiped under his nose with the back of his right arm. Looking off to the side, he rubbed his upper left arm and sniffed again. Slade smiled faintly behind his mask. "That's my good boy."

"I'm _not _yours," Robin muttered.

No one moved for a few minutes. Slade slowly stood up and grabbed the discarded dishes. "Go wait for me in the living room on the couch." He went to the sink to wash them. "I think you need more time to grieve."

Without so much as a nod, Robin got up and headed out, remembering where to go from the kitchen to get to the living room. Slade washed the dishes quickly, made sure the kitchen was perfectly clean and sanitary, and then went to be with Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

Terra watched as the wolf sniffed at almost everything around him in the deserted pet store. She already had the shocker for the collar, a few rubber chew toys, and a water and food bowl. All that was left was the collar and a tag. Everything was in a few bags in her hands. When she was ready, Terra went to the wolf, who was sniffing a bag of bone treats.

"Okay. Now all we need is a collar and tags. And no treats, sorry."

Terra left the aisle. The wolf followed after her to the collar section. She went over to the big dog collars and found a black leather Saint Bernard one that would fit the wolf perfectly. She put it around his neck and tightened it to fit snugly on him. He looked up at her with his big red eyes. Terra reverted her gaze, realizing she was looking directly into them. Doing that was considered dangerous.

"Looks good on you," she said with a smile. "Come on. I need to get a tag." They headed back towards the large doors where the tags were in a vending machine. Terra kicked the bottom of the door where the tags were stored, which came open easily. Reaching in, she grabbed a paw print and then stuffed it in a bag. "That's everything. Let's go." They left the pet store. As they were passing a video store, the wolf stopped and turned back. He scratched the door. Terra stopped and looked back. She then looked up at the wall above the door and read the store name. "You want a movie?" The wolf looked at her, his tail wagging slightly. "I guess we could."

They went inside. The wolf instantly went to the scary movie section. He touched a DVD box with his nose. Terra came up behind him and grabbed the box. She raised an eyebrow at it.

"13 Ghosts?" Terra looked down at him. "You're weird." She put the box in her bag and headed for the door. "Let's go before Slade gets annoyed."

They left and returned to base. Terra put the stuff in her room. She made a new bed from extra blankets on the floor at the edge of her bed for the wolf, placed the bowls on the floor near it and filled one with water. She dumped the toys on the floor and placed the shocker onto the collar, placing it on the back of his neck. The wolf looked up at her.

"We'll watch the movie later tonight," Terra said. "Not sure if Slade wants to watch it, but we'll see." The wolf yawned wide, his fangs exposing. "Those are some pretty big teeth." The wolf closed his mouth and then blinked at her. "So, what do you want to do?"

Looking away, the wolf curled up onto his bed and placed his tail over his nose. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Terra smiled down at him. He was a cute wolf she had to admit. A lot cuter than Beast Boy's wolf form, that was for sure. Deciding to let him sleep, Terra headed for the living room with the movie. When she arrived and walked towards the large TV, she stopped in her tracks. Slowly looking over, she saw Slade and Robin cuddled together, sleeping. Blushing darkly, Terra put the movie on the top of the TV and quickly returned to her room.

"Well, since everyone else is sleeping, I suppose I will too."

Terra got into bed for a much needed nap. Later that night, after everyone had finished eating, they entered the living room. Slade sat down on the middle of the couch.

"My pet picked out the movie for us to watch," Terra said. She showed the box cover. "13 Ghosts."

Robin walked past Slade to go sit on the chair, but the villain grabbed his arm to stop him as Terra popped the DVD in. "Now, now, Robin. You'll be sitting with your master." Robin rolled his eyes. Slade sat back against the couch and pulled him onto his lap. Robin snorted in annoyance. A small shock flowed around his neck. "You really need to stop complaining, Robin. You are mine now and it will stay that way."

Terra sat down next to the wolf and scratched behind his ears.

"It's hard to imagine you'd watch something like this, Slade," Robin said. "Heck, it amazes me that you'd have a living room and a TV for that matter."

The wolf growled softly.

"Just watch the movie," Terra said with a snort.

The movie started. The wolf watched the TV intently. About halfway through, when the Jackal creature appeared in the house, the wolf got up and licked the screen. Terra glanced at Slade.

"Erm, stop that. That's not food." The wolf looked at Terra and whined. It stood up and nudged the screen with his head. "What do you _want_?"

Robin was practically falling asleep against Slade's chest when the wolf made a bark-like sound. He opened an eye a crack. "It looks like he likes the Jackal. I don't see why; it's ugly as hell."

Terra just shrugged. "Looks like we found his name at least. You like Jackal, huh?" The wolf turned his gaze on her, his tail wagging a bit. Terra smiled. "I think it's perfect. Okay then, Jackal, time to finish watching the movie." Jackal yawned. Slade made Robin sit next to him instead of his lap. Jackal went over to the couch and jumped on the opposite side of Slade. Terra looked at him worriedly. "Um, Jackal, I don't think-" Jackal laid down and placed his head on Slade's lap. Terra's eyes widened. Jackal closed his eyes. Robin looked at Jackal warily. "Slade, I'm really sorry. I-"

Slade started to pet Jackal's head. Robin sighed.

"Well, if he can fall asleep on Slade, then I guess I can too."

Robin took off his shoes and turned so that his legs were on the arm rest. He cuddled close to the back of the couch and rested his head on Slade's shoulder. He closed his eyes, not paying attention to the rest of the movie. Terra glared at the trio on the couch. There was no room for her. This seemed to upset her.

"Great, now Jackal wants to be with you too? Great family you turned out to be."

Terra stood up and stalked off towards her room. Robin stared after her before sighing and sitting up. Turning back around, he put his shoes back on, got up, and headed out.

"Night."

Jackal opened his eyes and looked up at Robin as he left. His right ear perked back in his direction. Whining softly, he looked up at Slade, tilting his head a few inches. After a low growl, he looked away and jumped off the couch. Slade watched him leave. Sighing heavily, he turned off the TV and DVD player with the remote. He left and headed for his room, where Robin was already asleep under the covers. After glancing at him, Slade sat at his desk to work more on his Gotham and Metropolis takeover plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1. Also, since the name has now been given, Jackal belongs to me

* * *

The next morning, Jackal was licking Terra's face, trying to wake her up. She grunted and tried moving her head away. "Jackal," she whined, "give me ten more minutes." Jackal wouldn't hear it. He practically pushed her off the bed in attempt to wake her. Terra stopped herself from falling off. "Fine Jackal. I'm getting up."

She got up, yawned, and stretched. Once she was dressed for the day, her and Jackal headed for breakfast. In the kitchen, Slade was at the microwave, waiting for something to finish cooking. Robin was sitting down with his head on the tabletop. He was practically falling asleep. As Terra sat down with Jackal beside her, she slammed her hands on the table, scaring Robin so bad that he jumped almost three feet in the air. Terra started laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen your face! You jumped so high!"

Robin glared at her as she continued to laugh. Slade set a black bowl down in front of him.

"There will be a time to redeem yourself during training today, Robin. I assure you."

Slade went to Terra and placed another bowl in front of her. Looking inside, she groaned.

"Why do we have to be reduced to oatmeal?"

Jackal's ears perked up. He turned his eye in her direction.

"I don't understand why reserved, packaged food doesn't satisfy you, Terra," Slade said.

"Because your army preserved food is gross!"

"Then I guess you will just-"

Jackal got his front paws on the table and started eating Terra's oatmeal, licking it up. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey!"

Jackal didn't even spill one drop. Robin was eating his oatmeal, trying hard not to laugh.

"Your pet seems to like it, little girl."

Terra glared at Jackal, who finished her breakfast within a minute, licking his jowls clean. "Thanks…a lot." Jackal yawned wide. Turning his head, he dropped down from the table and stretched. "Why couldn't we have pancakes for breakfast instead?"

Robin finished his own oatmeal. Looking at her, he crossed his arms lazily over his chest. "It could be worse."

Terra looked at him and glared. "Oh really? How?"

Robin shrugged. "You could be eating Starfire's Tameranian food."

Right after he said this, Robin's stomach tightened. Slade noticed his discomfort. "We're behind schedule, Terra. Grab a banana and eat it on the way to the training room. You and Robin will spar today."

Terra nodded. "Yes, master." She stood up and grabbed a banana. "Come on Jackal," she said, peeling it. "Let's go."

Jackal got up and followed Terra out of the room. Slade cleaned up the kitchen while Robin waited for him. Once the kitchen was clean, he sat across from Robin at the table, staring at him for a few moments.

"Robin."

Robin looked up. "I'm fine. I just keep forgetting that they're gone."

Slade nodded in understanding. Robin looked back at the table.

"I understand how you feel about losing someone you have loved, Richard."

Robin's head jerked up in surprise. "Did you just call me-?"

"Yes, I did," Slade interrupted. "And I know who you are."

Robin gaped at him. "How do you-?"

"-Know? Well, while it is quite obvious of an answer, we will have to discuss it later. Try not to dwell on it in training." Slade stood up and pushed his chair in. "Now come."

Robin was annoyed with the lack of an explanation, but he stood up without pushing the subject anyway, following Slade. They arrived in the training room where Terra was waiting, hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jackal's been up in the balcony for five minutes now," she said angrily as the two men approached. "It'll be your fault if he's chewed anything up."

Slade looked at Robin. "Jackal and I will be up there," he said, pointing to the balcony. He started walking to the stairs, passing Terra on the way. "And did I _say_ you could speak to me in that tone of voice?"

Terra blushed in embarrassment. "No, master, sorry. It won't happen again."

Slade left up the stairs and entered the balcony. He saw Jackal lying by his chair. He sat down while pushing a button on the control panel. The intercom came on. "You may begin, Terra."

He released his finger from the button. Jackal stood up and watched as Terra attacked Robin. He countered her punch with a kick. Terra's eyes glowed as she dodged it. Then a chunk of rock flew at Robin. He front flipped over it and punched Terra in the face. She staggered back. Soon Robin began to get the upper hand. They both jumped back and stared at each other. Slade noticed them talking. Robin's face suddenly contorted with rage and then he attacked Terra viciously. Jackal started to whine as he saw his owner getting thrashed. Slade glanced sideways at him. He pushed the intercom button.

"Terra, Robin, that's enough." They continued their very heated battle. Slade took his finger off the button and stood from his chair. "It looks like we will have to stop this squabble ourselves."

Slade turned and headed for the door, Jackal at his heels. They walked down the flight of stairs. The door at the end slid open and they walked out. Once Terra and Robin were visible, Jackal ran straight for them. Robin was about to wallop Terra in the face with his bo staff, but she moved right when Jackal pounced, fangs exposed for an attack. They both fell to the floor, Robin crash landing on his back. Jackal bit into his arm and jerked it around, like he was trying to tear it clean off. Robin was screaming in pain. Terra gasped.

"Jackal no! Stop!"

Jackal wasn't listening. Blood poured down Robin's arm. Slade came running. Reaching them, he kicked Jackal in the side, forcing him off Robin's small frame. Running around to the other side of him, Terra wrenched Jackal's mouth apart and then grabbed his collar, yanking him across the floor. Robin's arm lay bleeding and limp on the floor. Rolling on his side, he pulled it towards him, growling in excruciating pain. Jackal pulled himself to his feet, growling and snarling at Robin while Terra held him back.

"No Jackal! Bad! _Heel_!"

Jackal was practically dragging Terra across the floor as he tried getting to Robin. Slade crouched behind him, attempting to roll him over to see the damage. Glancing up with one open eye, Robin saw Terra and Jackal getting closer. Sitting up, he tried to back away, his arm clutched to his chest.

"Keep that damn mutt away from me!"

Jackal growled at him, pulling Terra closer. She glared at Robin. "He's not a mutt! And he doesn't know any better! He was only trying to protect me!"

Slade wrapped his hands around Robin's shoulders while looking over at Terra. "Enough bickering, both of you. While I tend to Robin's arm, lock Jackal in your room."

Still glaring lightly, Terra nodded. "Yes master."

Slade looked at Robin after getting him to his feet. "We'll discuss more about this morning in the infirmary," he whispered into his ear so that Terra couldn't hear.

Slade led Robin away. Jackal calmed down after the door slid shut behind them. Standing up straight, Terra walked around Jackal to stand in front of him. She grabbed his collar tightly, forcing herself to stare directly into his eyes, showing just how angry she was.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again! If you hurt Robin again, Slade will kill you! Robin did _nothing_ to you! Do you understand me?" Jackal just stared at her. Terra then sighed. "Okay then." She stood up. "Now come on. Slade wants you locked up."

Grabbing his collar, they made their way to the door and then left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

In the infirmary, there was a loud growl of pain. Robin sat on a medical table in front of Slade, who was cleaning the deep bite wounds on his arm. The peroxide stung terribly, making Robin hiss from the pain. Once cleaned, Slade wrapped thick dressings around his arm, instant gluing the end down. Most of the bleeding had stopped. It would start again after a hot bath.

"I will inject you with a shot to prevent rabies, just in case," Slade said. "In the meantime, we will avoid intense training until your arm is healed."

Robin placed a hand on his cast while Slade got a syringe ready. "I'll be fine if you just got rid of that stupid pet," he said, annoyed.

Slade injected the antibody into his other arm and then patted the top of his head. Robin grumbled. "Terra will keep a better eye on him after all this." Slade turned, putting his supplies away. "You need a bath."

Robin glared at Slade. "If it means a bath with you, then you can count me out."

Slade turned back around. "Or I can just stick you with the wolf." Robin glared. "And don't give me that look." Grabbing Robin's good arm, Slade pulled him towards the door. Robin reluctantly followed. A few minutes later, they entered a giant bathroom with a pool-sized bathtub. Releasing Robin's arm, Slade turned on the hot water with some cold. "Get undressed."

Groaning, Robin did what he was told, but he left his boxers on. "My undergarments stay," he said defiantly.

Slade threw his armor and top off to the side. "I do not mind." He then took off his pants and shoes. Slade, too, left his boxers on and stepped into the already filled bathtub. "Get in."

Slade dived into the "pool" and swam around near the bottom before coming back to the top, water falling out of the slits in his mask. Hesitating, Robin walked to the edge and stepped in. Swimming up to him from under water, Slade jumped out, grabbed his good arm, and pulled him into the water. There was a loud splash as Robin hit the surface with a light smack. Swimming back up, he gulped in air and then glared at Slade, who swam away.

When he resurfaced a few feet away Robin shouted, "My cast is going to-!"

Slade was in front of him in a flash, making Robin jump and make bubbles around them. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. It's waterproof." Robin glared at Slade. "If you glare at me again, I won't hesitate to spank you."

Blushing, but still staring at Slade in annoyance, Robin turned and lazily swum around, going under once or twice. Slade watched him swim like a dead fish out of water, his eyebrow raised. Diving, he swam after him. Once directly behind him, he jumped out of the water, tackled him under, and then swam away. Panicking, Robin swam as fast as he could to the surface. Grabbing the side of the tub with both arms, he gasped for air. Slade appeared beside him.

"Stop that! I have a fear of death by drowning!"

Slade just shrugged and then grabbed the shampoo plus conditioner bottle next to him. "I'll have to get you to conquer that fear then." Slade put shampoo in his large hand. "Starting now." Before Robin knew it, his head was pushed under the water. He flailed and clawed at his captor's hand as panic set in. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Slade pulled him back up. Robin gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering. "Now hold still."

Releasing Robin's head, Slade started washing his hair, lathering it up. Robin growled in annoyance at being handled like this; he could wash his own hair. Once the suds were dissolving, Slade pushed his head back under the water. Still not expecting this, Robin flailed helplessly. Opening his mouth, water entered and bubbles formed along the surface of the water. Shaking his head, Slade pulled him back up. Robin gasped in air. Slade pulled his body back against his chest by the hair, whispering into his ear.

"Next time, I will let you drown." Slade pushed him away. Robin grabbed the side of the tub and then glanced at him. The masked man stared emotionless back. "Turn around."

Robin complied, turning his head away. Slade took off his mask and allowed it to sink to the bottom. Robin sighed.

"If you warned me first that you were going to push me under, I wouldn't have minded as much."

Slade glanced at Robin before going under to get his messy, white hair wet. Resurfacing, he washed his hair and then washed the shampoo away. Shaking his head under water, he swam down, picked up his mask, and pushed off the bottom with his feet. He resurfaced right behind Robin.

"Someone that wanted to hurt you wouldn't wait for you to take a breath," Slade said, putting his mask back on. "Be grateful that I'm not that kind of person. You can turn back around now."

Robin did. "Are we done?"

Slade stared at him for a few seconds before turn diving and swimming to the other end. Tons of water fell from his body and mask as he went up the steps.

"Wash up with soap and be out by the time I come back," Slade said, grabbing one of the black towels from the closet. He dried his hair and body quickly and then headed for the door. "I will be back shortly."

The door slid shut behind the half-naked villain. Looking around, Robin found the soap bar. He washed his body quickly and then swam around to get rid of the remains, using his hands every so often. He swam to the steps when Slade returned with clean clothes for the two of them. Grabbing the other towel, Slade walked over and handed it to Robin. The teen took it and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist. Slade went back into the water to soap up as Robin dried his hair and then grabbed the clean black boxers. He was about to put them on when he saw orange words on the front. He blushed horribly.

"S-Slade?"

Smirking, the man turned. "Is something wrong, Robin?"

Turning to face his tormentor, Robin said angrily, "Of course there's something wrong! Why'd you write this for?"

On the front of the boxers read "Slade's Property". Slade chuckled. "Because only _I _can have you, pretty bird."

Realizing he was fully naked in front of Slade, Robin spun around and hastily put the boxers on. "I hate you," he said, embarrassed.

Slade started out of the tub. "You keep on thinking that," he said, striding over to him. He wrapped his arm around his chest. "I, on the other hand, do not hate you. And sooner rather than later, you will change your mind."

Robin shuddered when Slade chuckled in his ear. "I hardly doubt that," he said, defiantly. "Not the way you behave."

Robin squeaked when Slade nuzzled his cold masked face into his neck. "I behave just fine, pretty bird. Now hold still and relax."

Robin turned his head slightly. "Why-?"

Slade forced his head back around before he took off his mask. "Because I want to know what you taste like, pretty bird."

Robin shuddered violently when Slade lightly raked his teeth over his skin before kissing the side of his neck. He moved the kisses down to the teen's shoulder, softly running his hand down his arm. Robin felt a tingle spread all the way through it. He shuddered again, but couldn't make himself tell Slade he needed to knock it off. Getting behind him, Slade kissed the other side of his neck, making Robin moan weakly in response. The teen couldn't believe the noises coming out of his mouth, caused because of his arch nemesis no less. It was disgusting.

After a final kiss right below Robin's ear, Slade replaced his mask and lowered his arm from his chest. Turning on him, Robin growled.

"You could have asked!"

Chuckling, Slade walked away. "Would you have said yes?"

Robin followed Slade out of the bathroom, glaring at him behind his back. "Hell no." Slade led him down a few hallways until he reached a door. It slid open. They entered, Robin's eyes widening in surprise. The medium-sized room was covered with fliers, news clippings, and some of Robin's weapons_—_some broken. The room was all about him. He looked over at Slade. "And I thought my room was bad."

Walking farther into the room, Slade sat down in a chair. Robin stepped up beside him. Grabbing his arm, Slade pulled him into his lap, making him squirm.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you."

"I know that," Robin said agitatedly. "I'm not _five_." Wrapping his arm tightly around his stomach, Slade pulled him flush against his chest. "Let go."

"I just want to talk about this morning, pretty bird."

"And stop calling me that!" Robin added, ignoring him. "I'm not pretty!"

"Hold still." Robin stopped at Slade's harsh voice. "That's better. Now tell me, what did Terra say to you in training today?"

Robin folded his arms over his chest, looking off to the side. "I don't want to talk about it. But what I _do_ want to talk about is how you knew my identity."

Slade sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "No."

Slade smirked softly behind his mask. "It's simple, really. A young boy loses his parents, gets adopted by the famous, Playboy Bruce Wayne, and at the same time, the Batman gets a young sidekick; the same age as the boy who lost his parents. Sound familiar?"

Robin glared at Slade. "So you know that Bruce Wayne is Batman?"

"Yes, and you are Richard Grayson. Your parents, Mary and John, were killed by mob boss Tony Zucco during one of their acts. I wanted to take you myself, but Bruce Wayne was faster." Robin looked away then, looking at a giant flat screen TV. Leaning close to his ear, Slade asked, "You want Tony Zucco dead, don't you?" Tears formed in Robin's masked eyes. They slipped past the adhesive and streamed down his face. Slade could feel his sadness and pain all too clearly. "Just so you know, I, too, lost someone I once loved." Robin wiped his tears away. "I may not seem like the type, but I had a wife and two kids once. They were all taken from me."

Slade leaned back, allowing Robin to lay on him. He then wrapped his arms around him. "You and I are more alike than you realize, Robin." He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. A clip of Robin talking to Starfire on the couch after the apprentice deal played while muted. "You were right. The only difference between you and I is that I have no friends."

More tears streamed down Robin's face. That fact was a lie now. The Teen Titans were dead. "Not anymore."

Slade ran a soft hand through his hair. "Now you only have me left. I lost my last family. Please don't make me lose this one too."

Closing his eyes, Robin continued to cry silently. Turning over, he rested the side of his head on Slade's chest. The man continued to hold him, his eye closed. Robin wiped his tears off his face and then soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

Terra paced back and forth in her room. Where was Slade? He was supposed to be here to tell her what was going to happen to her wolf friend. Jackal gave her a pleading look. Upon looking at him, the Geomancer sighed.

"Okay, fine." Walking over to her bed, she sat down. "There. You happy?" The wolf just tucked his nose in his tail. Terra liked it when he did that. It made him look unbearably cute. "If you were human like me, I would like you even more." Terra looked at her door and stared at it. "Where the hell is Slade?"

Meanwhile, said man sneezed. He suddenly remembered something. "Damn, I forgot about Terra and Jackal."

Carefully holding the sleeping Robin in his arms, Slade stood up and left his Robin Sanctuary. He carried him to their bedroom and laid him on the blood red satin sheets. After making sure he was comfortable, Slade left and headed for Terra's room. Her door slid open and he walked inside. Terra looked up.

"May I ask where you've been?" she asked as politely as she could. "We've been waiting for a long time."

"I was busy caring for Robin," Slade replied, walking farther in. He stopped in front of Jackal. The wolf lifted his head and looked up at him. "I am tempted to get rid of him." He glanced at a worried Terra over his shoulder. "I am giving him another chance, however." The girl looked more hopeful at hearing this. "But only one chance." He faced her fully. "If he attacks Robin again, he will be gone or dead. And from now on, he will stay in here, locked up, during the day. Do you understand me?"

Terra nodded. "Yes master. I'll make sure he behaves."

Slade gave a nod. "Good girl."

Slade left and returned to Robin and his room. The boy was still sleeping, curled up part way into a ball. Slade took a shower, thinking the whole time. He hoped in the next few weeks Robin would say yes to the Big Question. In the meantime, he supposed, he could fantasize if he wanted. He licked his wet lips at the thought. Leaving the bathroom twenty minutes later, Slade stopped right outside the threshold. With his back to him, Jackal was at the bedside, staring at Robin. He was lucky to still be asleep. Jackal was growling low in his throat. He didn't look like he was going to attack him though. Slade took a few strides to stand next to him. Ears perking up, Jackal looked over and saw the naked Slade with just a towel wrapped around his waist. The wolf blinked up at him.

"Go," Slade said sternly, pointing to the door.

Jackal blinked again. Turning around then, he left. The door slid shut behind him. Slade shook his head before grabbing clean shorts and boxers from his oak dresser. After getting dressed, he laid behind Robin, staring at his heaving back as he breathed. The man smiled. Placing his arm over him, Slade pulled him back against his chest and breathed in the sweet smell of his hair. It was silky and soft. He then lightly kissed his shoulder. Even his skin smelled and tasted sweet. Robin suddenly mumbled in his sleep. Slade couldn't help but smirk. Even in his sleep Robin made beautiful sounds. He breathed warm air on his ear.

"It's time to get up, my little Robin." The boy mumbled in his sleep again. Slade chuckled. "If you don't, I will cover every inch of your gorgeous skin with kisses while you sleep."

Robin's eyes burst open. He quickly scrambled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a leak. That sure was a rude wake-up call. Shaking his head in amusement, Slade got up and replaced his mask before the teen came back.

"I was having a good dream," Robin said with a glare.

Slade chuckled. "Yes, well, we run on a schedule here, little bird. We can't go and disrupt the flow of time, now can we?"

"So was taking a nap part of our schedule?" Robin asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Slade walked past him to finish getting dressed, "No." He shifted through his dresser. "That was your free time."

Slade quickly got dressed. He and Robin then left the room and headed for the kitchen. Robin sat down at the table while Slade started making dinner. Terra joined soon after, sitting down and smiling at Robin.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine," Robin replied.

"That's good." Terra leaned closer to him so that only he could hear. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Robin just shrugged. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

Terra smiled apologetically and nodded. Ten minutes later, Slade set dinner down in front of them. He sat down with his smoothie and bendy straw. Terra groaned softly at the army processed food, but she ate it anyway.

"You know, it _is_ almost that time of month, if you know what I mean," Terra stated before drinking water from her glass. Robin shook his head in annoyance. He _really_ wanted to hear that. "So I'm going to be cranky unless I have sweets."

Slade set his empty glass aside. "Nice try, apprentice."

Grumbling, Terra returned to her food. With the side of his face in his hand, Robin yawned. The Geomancer looked at him. "Are you always this tired?"

Lifting his head, Robin shook it. "No. Today was just too draining."

He soon finished everything on his plate. Slade cleaned up the table.

"It is your turn to do the dishes, Terra," he said, washing the cups and plates off. "Do it soon."

Terra rolled her eyes since Slade wasn't looking. "Yes, master."

Robin looked at her. "I can help."

Terra gave him a smile. "Not with your arm the way it is."

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "I took a bath with it. I think I can handle washing a dish or two."

Slade turned off the water. "Terra is right." He walked over to him. "Besides, we still have a thing or two to discuss."

Feeling reluctant, Robin stood up. "I guess."

Grabbing his wrist, Slade pulled Robin along with him, out of the kitchen and down a few halls. They returned to their bedroom. Slade sat him down on the bed before sitting at the edge by his knee. Robin crossed his legs. Slade stared at him sternly.

"You still need to tell me what Terra told you during training this morning."

Robin stared solemnly back. He soon lowered his eyes to his legs. "She said-" Closing his eyes, Robin sighed. "She said she couldn't wait for you to-" He stopped, feeling ashamed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "She said she couldn't wait for you to rape me." There was an unbearable silence in the room. Robin took a shuddering breath. "She apologized at dinner, but-" He looked at Slade. "You're not going to rape me, are you?"

Slade smiled at Robin behind his mask. He rested a soft hand on his knee, which Robin looked at. "Of course not."

Robin smiled weakly. "Okay."

Slade lowered his hand. "I will talk to Terra about this tomorrow. And Robin?" The boy looked at him. "Never in a million years would I want to hurt you like that."

Robin's smile grew a little bigger. "That's good to know."

"Now that that has been cleared up, it is time for bed." Slade stood up and pulled back the covers. Robin put his legs under the sheets and comforter before lying down on his pillow. Slade covered him, got in on the other side, and wrapped his arm around him. "Good night, my little Robin."

Robin's eyelids drooped and then closed. Slade watched him fall asleep, smiling at the innocent child that was his. Closing his eyes, and for the first time in four months, Slade slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

Jackal had his muzzle resting on Terra's stomach as she ran her hand across his head. She sighed. "I can't take my eyes off you for one second, can I?" Jackal didn't reply. "I leave to use the bathroom for one minute and when I come out, you're not in the room. Where did you go, anyway?" Jackal just growled low. "Stupid me; of course you can't answer." Terra sighed again. "I guess this is what I get for killing the only best friend I had." Jackal's eyes shot open. Had he heard right? The girl had killed someone? "Of course, it's not like I care anyway, just saying." Jackal blinked. He understood Terra's words, but he didn't like them. She didn't care that she killed her best friend? The wolf was so confused. "Good night, Jackal," Terra said sleepily.

Jackal slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Addie, what are you-?"_

_There was a loud gunshot. Blood flew through the air. A blonde-haired man slowly fell over backwards, blood bursting from his right eye._

_"You bas-"_

* * *

Slade bolted up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily from the nightmare he just had. Gritting his teeth, he wiped the sweat off his face with one hand.

"Dammit."

Hastily pushing the very warm sheets off him, Slade got out of bed and went to his bathroom. Pushing the shower door open, he turned on the hot as high as it would go and then stepped inside. The water burned his skin, but he didn't care. Looking down, he allowed the hot water to fall onto his head, the water burning his scalp. Water dripped off the ends of his white hair. He wiped his face with his hands when too much water streamed down his cheeks. Closing his eyes, Slade pushed water across his face. Looking back up, the water rained down over his eyes. He never blinked.

In the bedroom, Robin stared solemnly at the wall in front of him. He was lying on his side with his back to the bathroom. He had been woken up by Slade tossing and turning in his sleep. Robin had listened when the man got out of bed and turned on the shower. The water suddenly shut off. About a minute later, Robin heard the door slide open. The bathroom light streamed onto the bed. Slade was about to turn off the light.

"Are you okay?" Slade stopped. Looking up, he saw Robin with his back to him. He didn't look back. "Do you always have nightmares?"

Slade stared blankly at him. "Yes, every time I sleep."

Robin inhaled deeply. "Is that why you don't?"

Silence filled the room. Slade finally turned off the light. He got back into bed, his back to Robin. "Go back to sleep."

Robin didn't reply. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes. "Okay."

He soon fell back to sleep. The next morning in the kitchen, Terra glanced back and forth between Slade and Robin several times. They avoided eye contact, never taking their eyes off their plates. Robin reached for his water glass, still not looking up. His hand knocked it over.

"Fuck!"

Terra jumped in surprise. She stared open-mouthed at Robin. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear."

Robin rounded on her and glared. "Would you just help me please?"

Terra glared right back. "You're the one who knocked it over! Do it yourself!" Jackal whined. Water dripped to the floor. Getting up, he started licking it up. Terra got out of her chair and pulled him away. "Knock it off! Robin has to clean his mess!" Terra looked up at him. "Hurry it up already!"

Slade sighed, his eyes closed behind his mask. "You three, get out." He stood up. "I'll clean it up."

Terra gasped softly. "N-No! I'll do it! And Robin will help!" Grabbing Robin's good arm, Terra dragged him over to a drawer. She opened it and took out a towel, handing it to him. "Y-You can dry up the floor and I'll get the table."

The Geomancer snatched the cloth from Robin's hands and started sopping up the water. Slade, Robin, and Jackal stared at her in surprise. Robin then sighed.

"No, stop, I'll do it."

Walking up to her, he gently took the wet cloth from her delicate hands. Terra watched him finish up with her eyes wide. Going to the sink, Robin wrung the water out. Slade appeared behind him right when he put the towel down. He then placed his hand on his shoulder.

Looking at Terra over his shoulder, Slade said, "Turn around."

Terra did what she was told. Jackal was looking back and forth between everybody. Spinning Robin around, Slade swiftly took off his mask and kissed him hard on the mouth. Robin was very surprised. So surprised in fact that he missed what the man's face looked like.

Terra blushed. Slade and Robin were making out right behind her and she couldn't look. Jackal stared at the two men with one ear tilted. Once the kiss was over, Slade quickly put his mask back on and stared down at Robin.

"I will expect a little more from you tonight," he said before turning around and leaving.

Silence filled the kitchen. Terra slowly turned around. Robin's eyes were wide in shock. A deep blush was plastered on his face.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Terra asked suddenly. Robin looked over at her and nodded numbly. "Have you've gone all the way with him yet?" Embarrassed dread appeared on Robin's face. Without a word, he hastily left the kitchen. A dust ball rolled across the floor at Terra's feet. Jackal whined. The Geomancer slowly looked down at him. "_That _was awkward." The wolf growled in agreement. "Let's go."

Jackal followed Terra out, the dishes left forgotten. Later that night, Terra stood up from her chair. "So, I'ma take Jackal for a walk." The four were sitting in the living room, just finished watching a movie. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Getting up, Terra grabbed the leash and hooked it to Jackal's collar. They left, leaving Slade and Robin alone on the couch. An awkward silence filled the room. Robin glanced at him.

"This morning was-" Robin stopped, looking away. There was more awkward silence. "So, um, are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Slade pulled Robin up against his side. "No." He suddenly smirked. Lowering his hand he added, "But maybe later if you do something for me."

Slade rested his hand on Robin's thigh, making him blush.

"U-U-U-Um, well I-" Slade undid his belt. "W-W-Wait-!" Slade wasn't listening. He quickly plunged his hands into Robin's pants, making him gasp when one warm hand grabbed his length and began to stroke it. "Slade, wait, I-!"

An unwanted moan escaped Robin's throat. He clamped his mouth shut with his hand. For a more comfortable position, Slade quickly pulled him onto his lap. Robin shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, trying so hard to ignore the great feeling the hand created in him. With his other hand, Slade lowered the one from Robin's mouth, pushing both inside his pants. Robin felt his fingers just on the outside of his entrance. He subconsciously started fingering himself with Slade's help. Several seconds later and he grunted when he came. Slade chuckled in his ear.

"That felt good, didn't it, my little bird?" Robin blushed crimson. He still had his finger pressed to his hole. "Would you like more?"

Robin swallowed hard. He quickly pulled his hand from his pants. "No," he practically squeaked, getting out of Slade's lap. The man chuckled as he watched him leaving. "M-Maybe later."

And with that, Robin left Slade laughing. Outside, Terra was walking alongside Jackal off his leash.

"Too bad you couldn't arrive before the city looked gloomy and sad like it is." Jackal didn't reply. They stopped outside the pizza place. "Why do I talk to you as though you're a real person?" The wolf looked up at her. "I mean, you're just a pet that Slade let me have. It's not like you can talk back or anything."

"Actually-" Terra jumped away, her eyes widening when she laid eyes on a tall, black-haired boy staring at her from the spot Jackal had been sitting seconds before. She was too shocked to speak. The boy blushed and grinned nervously. "Um…hi?"

Practically screaming, Terra whipped out of sight. The boy sweat dropped. Terra looked around the corner of a building. "Wh-Who are you? Wh-Where'd you come from?"

Black wolf ears appeared on the boy's head. "I'm Jackal, your pet." He pointed to his ears. "Look familiar?"

Staring a few seconds longer, Terra inched her way closer to him. Reaching up, she played with one of the ears. The other twitched. She quickly stepped away in surprise and swallowed hard.

"You…You're…"

Jackal smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said, stepping towards her. "My wolf name is Jackal but my human name is Jake." He held his hand out. "I'm a Morpher."

Terra stared wide eyed at Jackal. "U-U-Um…" She gulped. "Wh-Why d-didn't you tell me?"

Jake frowned, lowering his hand. "Tell you what?"

Terra glared in annoyance at him. "Tell me what the hell you were, doi!"

Jackal jumped back in surprise, holding his hands up in defense. "S-S-Sorry. I wanted to know if I could fully trust you before telling you. N-Nothing personal."

Terra stared at Jake for a few seconds before freaking out. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! What am I going to do? If Slade finds out-!" Terra gasped. Jumping, she grabbed Jake by the arms. "We have to keep this a secret from Slade, okay! No matter what, you can't be in your human form when he's around!"

Jake sweat dropped a few times. "Wouldn't it be easier just to tell Sl-?"

"Are you crazy? He'd kill us both if we told him! I don't want that happening! Now change back!"

Terra stomped away from Jake. He gave her an annoyed look. "What if I don't want to change back?"

Terra stopped dead in her tracks. Growling, she quickly turned and pushed Jake against the side of a building. "I'm not giving you a choice you idiot! I'll do anything as long as you change back!"

Terra and Jake stared at each other for a long time. The boy finally grinned. "Will you be my friend?"

Terra's eyes went wide for a few seconds before returning to normal. She nodded. "Sure, I'll be your friend. Now will you please change back?"

Jake grinned in a very Beast Boy way. "Okay!"

He quickly turned into his wolf form, his tail wagging. Terra sighed.

"Thank you." She looked to the sky. "We should get home." Terra looked back at Jackal. "We'll talk more once Slade and Robin are asleep tonight."

Letting out a soft bark, Jackal followed Terra back to base. She looked around the living room but didn't see anyone. Sighing with relief, Terra and Jackal made their way down a few halls and came upon her room about a minute later. The door slid shut behind them. Jackal turned back into Jake.

"Did you know you're my second friend?"

Terra glared at him. "I didn't say you could turn human." Jake apologized quickly before changing back. "And, no, I didn't." Jackal wagged his tail. "This day is turning out really bad." Jackal's ears fell back. He suddenly had an itch. Lifting his back leg, he scratched his neck and then the inside of his ear. The itch disappeared. Terra sighed. "I hope we can keep this a secret."

Jackal barked in agreement. Terra smiled. Meanwhile, Robin was harshly washing his hands with soap. He couldn't believe the nerve of that man…

"You're cute when you're angry."

Robin looked over and glared at Slade. "Shut up."

He looked back at the sink, still scrubbing vigorously. Slade shook his head and smirked.

"You're right, I should've asked." Robin snorted. "I did promise we'd take it slow, no matter how much it pains me."

Robin harshly shut the faucet off. He looked over and glared at Slade, his hands still wet. "What are you talking about?"

Slade chuckled. "Do you know what I do when I'm in the shower or I am alone?" Robin shook his head. Getting closer to him, Slade whispered into his ear, "I masturbate and image that I'm fucking you instead." Robin's face turned so red that you could hardly see anything. Slade wrapped his arm around the small of his back. "If I don't do it, I'll break my promise and have sex with you without giving you a choice. I don't want to do that, even though it pains me."

Slade stepped back and smirked at his blushing boy. Robin slowly looked up at him.

"You're sick."

Slade chuckled. "Would you rather I forced you to have sex with me?"

Robin glared. "No."

"Then deal with the truth."

Growling, Robin walked past Slade. He sat down on his side of the bed. "Thanks a lot," he said, annoyed, his arms folded over his chest.

Slade smirked. "Any time." Slade sat down on his side. There was a long silence. "…Do you like me, Robin?"

Robin snorted. "I don't know."

Slade looked at him. "Do you think _I_ like you?"

"If you didn't I wouldn't be here."

Slade smiled. "On the contrary, I don't like you." Leaning over to Robin's ear, Slade whispered, "I prefer the word _love_."

Robin snorted. "Yeah, love, right."

Silence filled the room. Slade took off his mask and kissed Robin's shoulder. The boy's back scrunched up. Slade chuckled.

"I just _love _the way you taste, pretty bird."

Robin sighed. "If you love me so much, then let me see your face." Slade licked the back of Robin's neck. His entire body shuddered. "Please."

Slade replaced his mask. "No."

Robin turned around to face him. "Give me a break already! What are you afraid of if you show me?"

Slade stared emotionless at him for a few seconds. Standing up, he walked away, stopping and folding his arms over his chest. "Its not fear, Robin. Trust takes time to build."

Robin glared at Slade's back. "Don't pull that shit on me like you did the last time," he said, annoyed. "I trust you."

Slade faced him. "If you trust me, then why haven't you've shown me your face, hm?"

Robin growled. "Because you already know what my face looks like!"

"Yes, but not all of it. Only thing left for me to see is your eyes. When you do, I'll show you my face. Until then," Slade pointed to the right side of his mask, "you have no right to see."

Silence filled the room again. Robin was boiling mad. He couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. "You want to see my face? Then fine!" Standing and grabbing one end of his mask, Robin ripped it off his face and threw it to the floor. Slade stared at him in surprise. Robin huffed from anger. "And in case you didn't notice, they're blue!" Robin pointed to one of his eyes with his finger. More awkward silence filled the room. Slade blinked a few times. Staring into those dark depths made his heart beat faster. Robin huffed a few times before breathing normally again. "Are…Aren't you going to say something?"

As shocking as it was, Slade could not move. He was paralyzed by the eyes Robin had. His mind screamed at him to take him now.

Suddenly regaining his composure, Slade cleared his throat and said, "I didn't expect them to be so intensely blue."

Robin glared at him. "I did my part, now you fulfill yours. Today is the day I find out who you really are."

Slade and Robin stared at each other in silence for a while. Finally giving in, Slade reached up for his mask and took it off. He then threw it aside. Robin's eyes widened.

"Are _you_ going to say something, Robin?"

Slade's face was rather sexy, which made Robin wonder why he thought that about a man with messy white hair, five o'clock shadow, and an eye patch over a wounded right eye. There was just one thing Robin couldn't keep to himself.

"You're old."

Slade looked like he had been hit in the back of the head. "After you've begged to see my face, all you can say is "you're old"?" Robin stepped back and stumbled onto the bed after tripping. He quickly sat back up. "Are you always this judgmental?"

Robin blinked twice. He looked embarrassed. "Well, you have white hair and-"

Slade quickly closed the gap between the two of them. Robin backed up in surprise, he had moved so fast.

"Ever hear of _bleach_, child?" Robin nodded frantically. "And middle thirties isn't very old."

Robin gulped. "I-I'm sorry…?"

"You better be," Slade said, dead serious.

Robin's eyes widened when Slade grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. Quickly straddling him, Slade started tickling him to death. Being _very_ ticklish, Robin begged his tormentor to stop. He soon couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard.

"S-Slade…stop…c-can't breathe…!"

Rolling over twice, Slade pinned Robin underneath him and smirked. Robin blushed. "You are so adorable," he purred. He leaned closer to his face. "Your eyes _turn me on_, pretty bird."

Robin gasped when Slade quickly attacked his neck with sweet kisses. He shut his eyes tight it felt so good. "Oh god-"

The words barely left his mouth before Slade kissed him on the lips. Robin opened his mouth. Slade slid his tongue inside and massaged his own. Instinctively, Robin wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulling his tongue back out, Slade moved down, kissing Robin's chest. His head turned to the side while he continued lower. Reaching the hem of his pants, he pulled them and his boxers down while kissing his navel. Cold air hit his skin. All of a sudden, Robin felt Slade's hot, slick tongue on the head of his cock.

"S-Slade…w-wait-" Robin arched his head back when Slade placed his whole mouth around the hardening organ. His legs moved up and down a little as he tried getting a grip on himself. Slade continued to suck him off, a moan escaping Robin's precious lips. He would come soon. "NNGH!"

Taking his mouth off Robin's member—licking the underside while doing so—Slade spat the sticky substance to the floor. Robin's face was flushed red. The man looked back at him and smiled.

"I can do it again if you'd like me to, little Robin."

The boy was panting. Carefully sitting up, he hesitantly kissed Slade. Grabbing the back of his neck after a few seconds, Slade kissed him more passionately. Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Suddenly, he ducked his head away from Slade's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." Slade stared at him curiously. "Just…stop."

With a little difficulty, Robin got out from underneath Slade, pulling his pants and boxers back up. Standing, he left without a word. Slade stared after him, his eye narrowing in disappointment. Standing up, he picked up his mask and placed it back onto his face, sighing.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

With that said, Slade left the room. He had to talk to Terra anyway. He just hoped Robin wouldn't do anything stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

Robin was doing something stupid. He had found an exit to outside where it was overly gloomy with a strange glow in the distance. He found out how far he could go before getting shocked. Once he did that, he found a thick tree and vigorously started banging his head against it. He cursed his body for reacting the way it did. That never should have happened.

"Stupid…gay…hormones!"

He rested his aching forehead against the tree after it hurt to much.

"Stupid _what_ hormones?"

Robin spun around and backed against the tree. Terra was staring at him weirdly. The boy relaxed and cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

Stepping too close for comfort in front of Robin, Terra examined his face. His eyes moved back and forth a few times.

"Did…something happen?" Terra asked curiously. Robin couldn't help but blush. Terra grinned. "Let me guess-"

Robin ducked away from her gaze. "I'd rather you didn't," he said, backing up.

Terra turned around and smirked. "Slade showed you his face, huh?"

Robin backed up against the building, laughing nervously. "Wh-What gave you th-that idea?"

Terra giggled. "Your blue eyes say so."

Dread covered Robin's face from embarrassment. He forgot to put his mask back on. "We didn't do anything!" he yelled outraged. He was going to kill that man.

Terra couldn't help but grin. "That's not what he said."

Robin anime fell. Terra looked down at him. His face was horribly red. He quickly got up, his temple throbbing. Oh yes, that man was as good as dead. His eyes fully turned white.

"He…is…_lying_," Robin said, seething.

Terra laughed briefly. "So he lied about kissing you?" His dread was returning. "Lied about sticking his hand in your pants?" More lines of dread and embarrassment appeared on Robin's face. "And he even lied about giving you a blow and hand job?" Robin felt like he would faint any moment. "Oh yes, Robin, sounds like _lies_ to me."

Robin fell again, this time landing on his back. "I hate you all."

Standing beside him, Terra held out her hand. "You can't deny it," she said in a sing-song voice.

Opening his eyes, Robin stared up at her. "Really?"

Terra smiled. "Really, really." Sighing, Robin gave Terra his hand. She helped him to his feet. He stared at the ground. "He said he was sorry and that he should've asked, if that makes you feel any better."

Robin sighed again. "I guess…"

Terra patted his head. "Don't worry Wonder Boy; your secret is safe with us." Terra paused._ '__I wonder if I should tell him about Jake,' _she thought. "Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"If I told you a secret, would you keep it from Slade _unless _he asked about it?"

Robin gave her a curious look. "You have a secret?"

Terra narrowed her eyes at him. "_If_ I had a secret," she corrected herself.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Like?"

She gave Robin an annoyed look. "Boy you're persistent." There was a brief pause. "Okay, so say I had a friend who could change his form and I told him or her that they couldn't tell, let's say, my mother or father their power in fear my mother or father will hurt and, or try to kill that friend. Would you tell my parent about this person if I told you about his power?"

Robin almost couldn't remember the whole awkward story Terra just gave. So he asked, "Is this a rhetorical question?"

Terra sighed. "If I had a friend with a secret and I told you, would you not tell anyone?"

Robin blinked. "Um…" He stopped, trying to figure out what to say. "Depends on what it is I guess."

Terra rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Erm, well, then-" She stopped, a bead of sweat forming on her temple. She closed her eyes and chuckled nervously. "You know what, never mind. I'll think about it over night." She stopped again, hoping Robin didn't catch her screw up. She looked at her wrist as if reading an invisible watch. "Oh look at the time! I have to patrol Jump City again!" Robin stared at her as though she were crazy. "Well, gotta go. Slade's probably waiting for you in the kitchen. It's almost dinner time anyway." A rock lifted her off the ground. "Have fun!" Terra started heading off. "Bye-bye!"

Terra flew off without another word. Robin watched her go with a confused expression on his face. "That was weirder than this morning," he said to himself. Turning around towards the double doors to inside, Robin shrugged, lifting his arms with the palms of his hands sticking up. "Oh well."

Taking a deep breath, Robin walked back inside and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry, apprentice, but my face is for Robin only."

Terra sighed in defeat. She looked back at her dinner plate. The girl had been pestering Slade to take his mask off so she could see him. The man turned her down every time.

"Then give Robin his mask back."

"Is that a question or a command?"

Terra laughed nervously. "Question, master."

Slade went back to his smoothie without answering.

Leaning over to Terra, Robin whispered, "Smooth."

"Shut up," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Robin returned to his plate. "So, uh, everyone in Jump City is officially gone. It's just the four of us now."

Robin stared at his plate solemnly. Slade set his glass down.

"And it will stay that way."

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his head hanging. There was a 50/50 chance Slade was wrong. If the Justice League and Batman got word of this… Terra looked at him.

"Batman knows you live here, right?" Of course his partner knew. Robin had told him where he was going, just in case Robin needed help. He hoped it would never happen, especially not now. "I wonder how he'd react if he found about you and Slade," Terra said, mostly to herself. "I mean, if I were Batman, I'd probably be pissed."

Robin slammed his hands onto the table. Terra jumped slightly. He looked at her angrily. "How the fuck would you know? Have you lived with him for eight years? No? Then shut up about stuff you don't understand!"

Terra looked shocked that Robin was yelling at her like that. "So he'd be okay that you're gay?"

"I'm not gay!"

Silence filled the kitchen. Slade was staring at Robin. Terra slowly looked back at her plate, looking slightly upset. "I'm sorry I asked."

Lowering his arms off the table, Robin sighed in irritation. "Don't worry about it."

More silence filled the room. Jackal whined. Slade stood up, grabbing his glass. Knowing Terra and Robin were done eating, he picked up their plates and went to the sink.

"So, um, if you're not gay, then what are you?" Terra asked carefully.

Robin thumped his forehead onto the table, his eyes closed. Luckily, Slade had an answer.

"He's bi."

Robin sighed again. "Why are we even _discussing_ this?"

Terra tried to smile while saying, "Just curious." Robin didn't reply. "I'll just shut up now."

Slade finished the dishes. Standing between the two teens, he rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's time for bed."

Terra stood up. "Okay, nighty-night, master, Robin."

With that said, her and Jackal left and headed for her room. The door slid shut behind them. Jackal turned back into Jake.

"Dinner was fun, eh?"

Terra glared at him. "This is no time to be sarcastic."

"Sorry." They were silent for a while. "So, um, where'd you go earlier?"

Terra sat down on her bed. "I was on my way to patrol the city when I found Robin banging his head against a tree."

Jake quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Terra smiled. "Sorry, that's confidential. I promised Robin not to say anything."

Jake suddenly glared. Turning his back on his friend he asked, "Who cares?"

Terra blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?" Jake didn't reply. "Look, I don't know why you hate Robin so much, but you have to get over it. If you do anything to him that Slade won't like, you'd be dead. I would be sad if that happened because you _are_ my friend."

Jake continued to glare at the floor. "He almost killed me."

Terra's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what?"

Jake turned to look at her. "Robin and his friends were fighting a villain one day and that bastard mistook me for an enemy. He threw several of his boomerangs at me, one piercing my leg." Terra stared at him concerned. "I am one to hold a grudge, Terra. When he tried to hurt you, I got angry and attacked." Stepping up to his friend, Jake grabbed her hands in his own. "Know that if anything bad were to happen to you, I would _kill_ the one responsible." He looked down. "And I would die for you."

There was silence. Jake lowered Terra's hands and stepped back, turning back into his wolf form. Going over to his bed, he walked around in a circle a few times and then plopped down, closing his eyes. Terra stared at him sadly. Sighing, she got back into bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Robin got into bed, his back to Slade laying next to him. The man sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened today." Robin closed his eyes tight. "Is there any way I can make it up to you, little Robin?"

Robin glared behind his eyelids. "Yeah, you can leave me alone," he said haughtily.

Glaring slightly at Robin's annoyed tone, Slade grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over. They stared at each other, Slade's eye narrowed in a glare. "That's the problem. I _can't_ leave you alone." Robin didn't reply. Slade placed a hand on his right cheek. "I love you too much."

Sadness crossed Robin's face. "What if I don't love you back?"

Slade smiled weakly. "I honestly wouldn't care."

That was an unexpected answer. Now Robin felt kind of bad. No matter what, the man would love him. Unfortunately for Slade, Robin couldn't and wouldn't feel the same way. He soon reverted his eyes down.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Robin rolled back over, closing his eyes tight again. Tears formed behind them. Sighing quietly, Slade rolled over the opposite way. He stared at the opposite wall, slightly disappointed.

"Night, my little Robin."

Slade closed his eye. Robin slowly opened his own, tears forming on the rims of his eyes. Closing them a few minutes later, he fell asleep, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

"You're coming to me for answers, master?"

Slade had just finished telling Terra about last night right before bed. He wanted a second opinion to his own. "Yes. I need to find a way for Robin to love me back. I _know_ you've been in love before."

Terra blushed. "W-Well yeah, but," Terra leaned closer to Slade "I wasn't the Titans mortal enemy at the time."

Terra had a point, much to Slade's dismay. "Then what do you suppose I do to move his mind around that fact?"

Terra couldn't help but laugh slightly. "You just need to give him a lot of time, that's all. It's not that hard to figure out, master." She frowned. "Or you can just tell him, "too bad, so sad. I want you and you're going to give it to me"."

Slade's eye narrowed at her. "That would be _rape_, apprentice."

Terra smiled. "I know, I was kidding." Looking away, Slade sighed in irritation. "Robin just needs time to adjust. Just keep using the method you've been using and it will all fall into place. I promise, master."

Slade looked at her. "That's all you have then?"

"For now," Terra replied with a smile. "I'll think about it more today." She stood up. "I have to take Jackal for a walk."

Winking at Slade, Terra walked away. The villain stood up. "Thank you, Terra."

He left the kitchen in search for Robin.

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that he'll keep it a secret?" Jake asked as calmly as possible.

Terra nodded. "I'm pretty sure Robin would. He might even apologize for almost killing you."

Jake didn't seem convinced. "I'd rather you didn't tell that brat about me," he said angrily.

Terra nodded. "Okay, then I won't. Though, it's hard keeping this from Slade enough as it is."

"Then just tell him."

Terra glared at Jake. "I told you already; he'd kill us both. Or worse."

Jake gave her a quizzical look. "What could be worse than dying?"

Terra glared at him. "He'd probably torture you first."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jake said.

Terra's eyes widened in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jake blushed lightly. "N-Never mind."

Jake started walking again. Grabbing his shoulder, Terra turned him around, looking frightened. "Have you've been tortured?" Jake glanced at the concrete. "When?"

Jake looked at her. "Two years ago."

Terra suddenly hugged him, making his eyes widen. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jake was surprised by this. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

Grabbing her shoulders, Jake pushed Terra back. "No, its okay. I got over it." Tears formed in Terra's eyes. "Don't cry!"

Terra blinked the tears away. "I won't," she said, sniffing. She blinked several times. "Would you be willing to tell me more?"

Jake smiled softly. "Of course."

They sat down against a building and began to talk. Meanwhile, Slade was looking over his finished takeover plans for Gotham and Metropolis. After tossing the papers over his shoulders, he rubbed at his temples. He was starting to have second thoughts.

"You dropped these."

Opening his eyes, Slade looked over at Robin, who had picked up the pages. He held them to him. Slade snatched them away.

"You didn't even read them," he said, putting them away in an unmarked folder.

"I read parts of them," Robin replied, standing next to Slade. "They wouldn't work, to be honest."

"Why would it be any different from taking over Jump City?"

Robin stared at him with blank eyes. "The Justice League would get in the way." There was a pause. "They _might _be coming here."

"Hm."

Silence filled the office. Robin soon looked away, his eyes half closed. "No one's coming to help, are they?"

Slade stared at him calmly. "No."

Robin sighed. "Th-Then I guess I-" Robin stopped. He slowly looked at Slade. "I guess I can try to make this work."

An awkward silence filled the room. Slade slowly raised his arm to rest his hand on his cheek. "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "I think so."

Standing up, Slade smiled at him. "We'll continue slow then." Holding his face in his hands, Slade kissed his forehead. "There's no rush."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Smiling, Slade leaned closer. "Good boy."

Robin closed his eyes when Slade kissed him on the mouth. Part of him didn't know what he was getting himself into.

* * *

"That really sucks," Terra said. "Do you hate it all?"

Jake shook his head. "Like I said, I got over it, eventually."

Terra smiled lightly. "I'm sorry."

Jake shook his head. "It wasn't your fault; you never knew. I believe things happen for a reason. If none of that stuff happened, I would have never met you."

Terra blushed ever so slightly. "You really think so?"

Jake smiled. "Definitely." Jake leaned closer to Terra. Something beeped inside her pocket. The girl ignored it. "You should probably take that."

Nodding, Terra leaned back and whipped out her black communicator. Jake turned back into Jackal. The girl flipped the lid open.

"Yes, master?"

_"You need to return. I have something to tell you."_

Terra nodded. "Okay. Be back soon." She closed the lid and put the communicator away. "Slade wants us back."

Standing up, Jackal followed Terra back to base.

* * *

"He's going to try?"

"That's what he said."

Terra smiled. "I told you taking it slow would work. I'm glad things are going your way."

Slade smiled behind his mask. "Thank you, Terra."

"You're welcome…_Slade_."

The villain chuckled lightly at this. "Only for today."

Terra laughed. "Okay."

Slade stood up and patted Terra's shoulder before leaving her room. Jackal was glowering. The Geomancer ignored him. Meanwhile, Robin stepped out of the shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist. Looking in the foggy, bathroom mirror, he faintly saw his reflection. He thought he saw a different look in his eyes. Raising his hand, he gingerly traced his lips with his finger. He lowered it back to his side and sighed.

"You're probably making the biggest mistake of your life."

Robin sighed again. As he walked away from the mirror, he quickly wiped his hand across the glass, leaving a dying streak behind.

* * *

"You're coming to me for answers, Robin?" Terra asked.

The Geomancer was having déjà vu. She already had this conversation with Slade.

"Well, you've been in love before."

Terra's eyes widened. "I've never been in lo-"

"With Beast Boy."

Terra chuckled nervously. "Oh, right. But, uh-" She paused. "Is there something _wrong_ with Slade?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "He blackmailed me, threatened my friends' lives, and ordered you to kill them, and yet I said I would try. There has to be something wrong with that, right?"

Terra stared at him for a long time, not knowing what to say. "I…don't think so. You're just…_confused _about what you want. I guess." Terra paused. "At least, I assume you're confused."

Robin nodded. "More than ever."

Terra grinned nervously. "I'd just give it time, you know."

Robin looked at the floor. "I guess."

Terra rubbed the back of her head. "Slade cares about you. A lot. You just have to accept it and let things happen the way they are going to happen. I can't give you a better answer than that." Robin looked at her. "Just give it more time."

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Terra."

"You're welcome."

Nodding, Robin left the room. Jackal turned into Jake. He stood next to her. "He's being an idiot."

Terra looked at him. "How can you tell?"

Jake stared at the door. "I sense these things all the time. If he doesn't move his ass and get over the bad stuff that happened between him and Slade, then Slade's plan will backfire."

Terra slowly looked at the door with Jake, not up to telling him he was being a hypocrite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Robin told Slade he would try to make their relationship work. It was getting harder and harder because of the man's teasing. With his arm fully functioning, he and Terra continued training. Jake, in his wolf form, would watch in boredom as they fought. He had always wanted to learn human fighting. The boy just never had a proper teacher. He envied Robin and Terra for that.

"Can you not use your powers for once?"

Robin dodged another rock. Terra smirked. "You're just saying that because I'm winning!" She hurled another rock. "If you fought with the intent to kill, maybe you'd kick my ass!"

Robin rolled out-of-the-way to dodge. Coming back up, he pulled out two of Slade's boomerangs and let them fly. Terra lifted up several rocks to defend herself. The boomerangs entered them with two loud _thunks_. Pushing off the floor, Robin ran towards her, jumped into the air, and aimed a roundhouse kick at the rocks. They flew back towards Terra. Moving her hands, the rocks flew past her body to crash into the wall. Robin then aimed a punch to her face.

"Y-You're…cheating."

Robin's hand was suddenly bleeding. Terra had lifted a rock in front of her face to block the punch. It soon fell away.

"It's called self defense," she said with a light glare. Walking up to him, she examined his hand. "It was just a scratch."

Robin pulled his hand away. "You could have broken my fingers."

"And you could have stopped yourself the moment you saw the rock in front of me."

Robin glared at her. "It was too fast to see!"

Terra shrugged. "Then anticipate my moves next time."

Robin blinked at her words. The only person good enough to anticipate his opponent's moves was Slade. That was the last person Robin wanted to become.

"Whatever," he said, turning around and walking towards one of the walls.

Shaking her head, Terra joined Jackal on the steps. She started petting his head. "He's just a sore loser, huh, Jackal?"

The wolf snarled in agreement. Robin glanced at both of them.

"He's not normal." Terra looked at him. "Does he understand you?"

Terra nodded. "Pretty much." She glanced at Robin's bleeding hand. "You should go see Slade for that."

Robin lifted his hand to his face and examined his bleeding knuckles. "I'll be fine."

"Slade wouldn't think so."

"Who cares what Slade thinks?" Robin barked.

Terra blinked. "Well I think you should start caring, seeing how its been two weeks already. The farthest you've gone is having Slade suck you off." Robin blushed crimson. "You should be all the way by now."

Robin glared lightly at the floor. "It's not that simple."

Terra tilted her head ever so slightly, confused. "How can it _not_ be simple?"

Robin slowly blinked. "Because I haven't decided if I-"

Robin stopped. Terra stared at him blankly. "You haven't decided if you _what_?"

"If I love him back."

Terra stared at Robin silently for a long time. He wouldn't look at her. She stood up and faced him. "The way I see it, deep down you want to love someone. I saw what was going on between you and Starfire when I was a Titan. With her gone, you have no one else to love. And no one is left to love you back." Robin slowly looked up at Terra, sadness evident in his narrowed eyes. "But Slade loves you and he doesn't want to lose you. Slade's the only one left for you to try to love. And when someone loves you, you usually have to love that person back."

Robin looked back at the floor. "I'm not sure I can," he said, mostly to himself.

"Are you two done training already?"

Both Terra and Robin looked towards the door. Slade stopped in front of them. Terra smiled.

"Yes, master." She turned and started picking up her water bottle. "Robin hurt his hand by the way."

"Terra!"

The girl ignored him. Slade grabbed his hand and examined his bloody knuckles. "I should fix them up for you."

Robin pulled his hand free. "I'll be fine."

Slade smiled behind his mask. "I beg to differ." Grabbing Robin's arm, he led him towards the door. "I'll clean it up for you."

Slade took Robin to the infirmary. He sat him down and then got the first aid kit. The peroxide stung as he poured it over the wounds. With a gauze, he wiped the blood away. Once the bleeding stopped, he wrapped it in bandages. Robin watched as Slade finished.

"Thanks."

Slade smiled behind his mask. "You're welcome."

Robin looked away while Slade put the first aid back in its drawer on the counter. "You _do_ love me…right?"

Slade was just about to close the drawer when Robin asked this. He looked at him. "More than life itself." He closed the drawer with a light snap.

"Terra said if someone loves you, you're supposed to love them back," Robin said, still not looking up. Slade approached him. "Is that true or…?"

Slade pinned Robin's legs under him as he leaned over his body, his hands on either side of his legs. Robin finally looked at him. "Only if you want it to be, pretty bird."

Robin stared into Slade's unreadable eye silently for a few seconds. Hesitantly reaching up, he laid his hand on the black side of his mask. It was very cold to the touch. Slade rested his gloved hand to the boy's own. They continued to stare, unblinkingly, at each other in silence. Robin's eyes soon narrowed.

"It's hard to love someone that hurt you in the past. What should I do?"

Gripping Robin's hand, Slade lowered it to rest on his small chest. He could feel his own heart beat underneath. "You should listen to what your heart tells you, Robin. If your heart tells you to love me, then love me."

They stared at each other in silence again.

_'My heart?'_

If the answer was there, then why couldn't Robin find it? He had to listen closely to his heart to know for sure. But how much longer did he have to wait to decide?

* * *

"I still think we need to tell Slade."

Terra glared at Jake. "For the thousandth time: NO!"

Jake sighed. "But I need to tell someone. Keeping this a secret is killing me."

Terra stared at him in silence for a few seconds. "The only other person you can tell is Robin, but you don't want to tell him so you're shit out of luck."

Jake scratched the back of his head. "I really hate this, Terra," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do-"

Terra's door slid open. Jake quickly turned into his wolf form. Robin stood in the doorway. He entered the room.

"Sorry to barge in, but I need your opinion on something."

Terra smiled. "Okay, shoot."

They both sat down. "Which is the smarter thing to do?" Robin asked. "Listening to your mind or listening to your heart?"

Terra quirked an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with Slade?" Robin nodded. "I guess your heart is the better of the two, to be honest. Why do you ask?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Slade gave me the answer on figuring out if I love him back or not. He said whatever my heart tells me is what I should do."

Terra was slightly confused. "Um…okay? You came all this way to talk to me about this?"

Robin shook his head. "I wanted to know the first thing you felt when you knew you loved Beast Boy."

Terra's eyes widened slightly. Jackal rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I…can't recall." She paused. "What is your heart telling you?"

"Nothing."

"Then that means its not ready yet," Terra said. "Until it is, you should keep trying stuff with Slade. Maybe there's something he's supposed to do that he hasn't done yet."

Robin blushed a bit. "The only thing we haven't _done_ is gone all the way," he said, feeling a bit sheepish. "I really don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Why not?" Terra asked. "What's holding you back?"

Robin's face turned bright red. "How would you feel if Slade wanted to have sex with you?"

It was Terra's turn to blush. "Good point." She paused. "Have you, uh, day dreamed or had dreams about it at all?"

"Not that I can remember."

Terra massaged her temples. "Well, if you happen to have a dream about you and Slade, let me know. Maybe then I can help you further."

Robin continued to blush. "I probably wouldn't even be able to tell Slade."

Terra smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see, now, won't we?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Well thanks, Terra. See you."

Robin turned around and left, the door sliding shut behind him. Jackal turned back into Jake.

"That was a close call. And yeah, just thinking of the two having sex kind of grosses me out."

Terra punched his arm playfully. "It doesn't gross me out, it just seems weird." She paused and then laughed nervously. "Though I may have fantasized about it once or twice." Jake shook his head. "Well, I think they're cute together. What do you think?"

Jake thought about it. He didn't know if he was against it or that he could deal with it. "I haven't decided yet. Personally, I don't think the brat deserves anyone."

Terra shook her head in annoyance. "Stop being so negative. You said you got over the whole torture thing, so why can't you get over Robin trying to kill you? It was an accident, after all." Jake didn't reply. Turning back into Jackal, he got into bed and closed his eyes. "You are so lazy." The wolf ignored her. Terra sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

Shaking her head, Terra entered her bathroom, deciding that she needed a very long bath. Meanwhile, Robin was resting against the giant tree he had banged his head against weeks before. He stared up at the gloomy sky, lost in thought. What was he supposed to do until he had an epiphany?

"It's depressing, isn't it?"

Slade rested against the tree on Robin's left, his arms folded over his chest. He, too, stared up at the sky.

"You made it that way."

"Terra did it, actually."

"Yeah, on your command."

Slade chuckled in amusement. "True." They were silent, just observing the sky. Robin closed his eyes and sighed. "What's wrong now?"

Robin's eyes opened back up. He stared blankly at the sky. "I'm trying to have an epiphany, but it isn't working out too well."

Slade turned his head to the side to look at him. "An epiphany for what?"

Robin finally looked at him. "An epiphany that tells me when I should listen to what my heart has to say."

They stared silently at each other for a while. Reaching over with his left hand, Slade rested it against the back of Robin's neck. Slowly leaning forward, he kissed him lightly on the lips. Robin closed his eyes. Slade deepened the kiss. A few seconds later, he maneuvered his body around in order to push Robin onto his back. He hovered over him, his free hand resting against the grass. Robin instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed him to slip his tongue into his mouth. With his right hand, Slade slid it down his stomach and then to his belt. He unclicked it and then set the ends on the ground. He then lowered his pants and boxers, exposing his member underneath. His fingers grasped the organ and he started to stroke it slowly. Robin moaned prolongedly against Slade's mouth, unable to take much more of the warm fingers caressing him so gently.

Slade ended the kiss to stare deeply down at Robin. The boy stared back, feeling surprisingly calm. He blinked.

"Take me…"

Robin's eyes shot open. He sat up in surprise. Looking around, he didn't see Slade. Without a word, he jumped to his feet and ran back towards the lair. Within two minutes, he reached the hall to Terra's room. The door slid open.

"Terra, I just had a-!" Robin stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-Who are you?"

Jake stared at Robin in shock. He couldn't make himself change back into his wolf form. Terra soon came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white robe.

"Jake, dinner should be-" She stopped, her eyes wide. "Uh-oh."

Robin gave her a confused look. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Jake glared at Robin. "That isn't any of your business."

Silence filled Terra's room. She gulped. "Uh, Robin, this is, um, my friend Jake." Robin glanced at him for a few seconds before looking back at Terra. "He's been living in my room for three weeks."

Robin gave her a quizzical look for a few seconds. "How have you been hiding him?"

"H-Hiding him?"

Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Where has he been hiding when I've been in here before-" Robin quickly looked at Jake in surprise and then pointed at him. "You've been posing as Terra's pet this entire time?"

Terra quickly wrapped her hands around Robin's mouth. "Stop yelling or you'll alert Slade."

Robin threw her hands off his mouth. "Okay, sorry," he said hastily. "But what the hell Terra? Your pet is a human for Christ's sakes!"

Jake was suddenly in Robin's face, glaring at him. "She told you to shut up. And it isn't any of your fucking business!"

Terra pulled the angry Jake away from Robin. "Calm down," she said sternly. "It is his business now that he knows."

Jake calmed down in her grip.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Robin said, annoyed.

"Good, because you don't need to know anyway!"

Terra slapped Jake in the face. He was a bit surprised by this.

"I said calm down."

Jake rubbed his sore cheek. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Terra took a deep breath and then looked at Robin. "What are you even doing in here? You left just twenty minutes ago."

Robin suddenly remembered what he was there for. "Oh, right. I was gazing at the sky when I had my epiphany."

Terra looked confused. "Your epiphany?"

"You know, like a day dream."

Terra's eyes widened. "Pray tell," she said excitedly.

Robin blushed suddenly. "No."

"Then get out," Jake said as calmly as possible.

Terra ignored him. "You said you would tell me," she told Robin. "Now what was your epiphany?"

Robin took a moment to respond. "I was outside against the giant tree and Slade came out and stated that outside is depressing. I told him that he made it that way, so he said it was actually your doing. I countered with, "Yeah, on your command". Slade agreed with me and then we were silent." Robin paused. "Then he, uh-"

Jake snorted. "I think you're making all this up."

"Jake!"

Robin's eyes narrowed at him. "What the hell is your problem? Ever since the first day you came here, you have hated me. What have I done to make you so mad?"

"Because you almost killed me jackass!"

"When?"

Terra stood between the two angry boys. "Will you two just stop it! If Slade hears you, all three of us are dead!" She turned to Robin. "There was this one time when you and the Titans were fighting a villain and you threw bird-a-rangs at him. You hurt his leg and if it had gone any higher, he'd be dead. That's why he's mad at you." Terra then turned to Jake. "Robin would not make stuff like this up. He's really serious about trying to see if he truly loves Slade." She stepped back to see them both. "Shake hands and make up." Neither of the boys moved. "Now!"

Jake, reluctantly, held his hand out to Robin. After more hesitation, Robin shook his hand. They quickly ended the handshake.

"Sorry I tried to kill you," Robin said, irritated.

Jake snorted. "Yeah, whatever." Terra glared at him. Jake swallowed. "Yeah, and, uh, sorry for hurting your arm."

Terra glared at them both. "Don't make me make you hug each other."

"I'll pass," Robin said.

"Finally something we agree on."

Terra flicked Jake's ear. "Be nice." He groaned low in his throat. "Are we happy now?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Terra grinned. "Good. Now it's time to go. We're late for dinner." She gave Robin a pleading look. "You promise not to tell Slade about Jake, right?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. "I promise not to tell him."

Terra gave him a smile. "See, Jake; Robin won't tell." Jake snorted. "Well, let's go."

As the two boys stood outside, waiting, Terra quickly got dressed and then joined them. Jake turned into Jackal. They headed for the dining room, where Slade was waiting for them.

"What have you two been doing all this time?"

Terra grinned nervously. "We were just bonding. We lost track of the time." The two teens sat down in their chairs. "Right, Robin?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, bonding, right."

Slade glanced between Terra and Robin a few times. "What form of _bonding_?"

Terra shrugged. "Just talking and hanging out."

"And what were you talking about?" Slade asked, getting even more suspicious by the second.

Terra glanced at a calm Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"Talking about epiphanies," Robin said.

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "Epiphanies?"

Picking up his fork, Robin nodded. "Uh-huh."

Terra glanced at Slade nervously. Jackal ignored them. "What Robin is trying to say, master, is that he is waiting for an epiphany to happen. He came to me to discuss about it."

Slade looked at Robin, who slurped in a spaghetti noodle. "Did you have this, _epiphany_, Robin?"

"Nope."

"Mh."

Picking up her fork, Terra sniffed in the wonderful smell of the spaghetti sauce. "MMM! This does smell good." She swirled noodles on her fork and took a bite. After swallowing, she added, "Yep, tasty."

Robin wouldn't take his eyes off his plate. Slade stared at him a little longer before drinking his smoothie. The rest of the night was nothing but silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

Robin lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He still couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to tell Slade his epiphany. Had it been an epiphany all along? Or had he just been fantasizing? He still couldn't decide.

Slade emerged from the bathroom. He didn't speak to Robin as he got into bed. The boy ignored him anyway. The villain finally spoke.

"Why are you waiting for an epiphany?" Robin rolled over onto his side. "And what kind of epiphany are you looking for?"

Robin sighed. "I already had it. While sitting outside." Slade looked at him. "I still don't know how I feel. I hoped that having an epiphany would help." He paused. He relayed his epiphany to a very attentive Slade. "I told you to "take me" and then I kinda woke up and went to tell Terra."

Slade stared intently at his back for a moment. Reaching over, he rolled him over. Robin stared up at him.

"You're a smart boy, Robin. You'll figure it out." Robin didn't reply. "Get some sleep. Maybe you'll learn more that way."

After a few more seconds of staring, Robin nodded. "Okay."

Slade smirked. "Now give me a kiss, pretty bird."

Robin glared at him for a few seconds before turning his back on him. "Good night."

Slade chuckled. "Turning your back on me was a bad idea."

"How come?" Leaning over, Slade lightly kissed his shoulder. A shiver went down Robin's spine. "Quit it…" Chuckling again, Slade moved his hair off his neck with his left hand. Robin groaned when he kissed it. "How am I supposed to figure this out if you won't let me sleep?"

Slade laid his arm over Robin's side and squeezed his stomach. "Good night."

Rolling his eyes, Robin closed them and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Jake was surprisingly happy.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," he told Terra as she brushed her hair. "Today is going to be a good day."

Terra smiled at him through her mirror. "It's because you told Robin who you were."

Jake didn't reply right away. He sighed. "I still wish I could tell Slade."

Terra stopped mid-brush. She stared at him through her mirror, apology on her face. "I'm sorry."

Jake gave her a smile. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." He paused. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?"

Jake grinned. "I can sense a change in the air. Slade and Robin are going to be too preoccupied to notice us, right?"

Terra was suddenly very nervous. "Um…what did you want to do?"

"Hang out, like two human beings," Jake said.

Terra turned to him. "We can do that outside, can't we?"

Jake shook his head. "No. I want to hang out around here."

Terra wasn't so sure… "But why? It's boring-"

Jake smirked. "I'll be the judge of that."

Terra smiled. "Okay, fine. But if you hear Slade coming, make sure you turn back into Jackal right away."

Jake nodded. "I will; promise."

Terra smiled. "And if you sense this _change_, let me know and we'll hang out."

Jake gave her the thumbs up. "You got it."

Meanwhile, Slade was trying to get Robin out of bed. "Robin, we're running on a tight schedule. Wake up." Robin mumbled in his sleep. "Robin?" Leaning close to his ear, Slade whispered, "Are you having sex with me in your dreams yet?"

Robin jumped in fright. He glared at an amused Slade. "You and your damn wake-up calls!" he said, sounding highly annoyed.

Slade laughed. "Well were you?"

"No!"

Slade smirked. "I don't believe you." Robin backed away when Slade got back on the bed to reach him. "If you wanted to go all the way, all you had to do was ask, pretty bird."

Robin gave him an annoyed glare. "I'd rather hump a tree."

Slade couldn't help but grin at his quip. "So you were dreaming about having sex _against _a tree." Robin growled, his eyes turning white. "Maybe your epiphany calls for it."

"Shut. Up."

Quickly grabbing his arm, Slade had him pinned. Robin glared up at him, making the man smirk. "I vaguely remember saying I'd bruise your lips when you glare at me. I am very tempted to do so." Robin turned his head to the side. "Or would you rather I plant soft kisses all over your body?"

Upon saying this, Slade leaned forward and softly kissed his collarbone. Robin shuddered at his teasing. He then looked at Slade.

"Why do you make me feel this way?"

Slade looked at him and smirked seductively. "Because your innocent, virgin body can't resist."

Robin was having a hard time deciding if he should let Slade continue or not upon hearing those words. The man leaned down again and kissed just below his collarbone. He continued to travel down to his chest. Robin accidentally let out a small moan when Slade caressed his nipple with his tongue. He quickly couldn't take it anymore.

"W-We're late for breakfast," he said hastily.

Slade paused to say, "She can wait."

Slade continued to kiss Robin's body, heading slowly for his stomach. Robin shivered at the warm mouth on his skin. His hips bucked ever so slightly when Slade reached his navel and grabbed the hem of his boxers.

"Nngh! S-Slade…w-wait-" Robin arched his head back. Turning it to the right, he panted out hot air with his eyes closed. As Slade sucked on his hardening organ, he licked the underside, making his body shiver. Was this a dream? Robin's hips bucked again, harder this time. Slade held them steady so he wouldn't deep throat. Robin was soon close to his peak. _'__I'm g-going to-'_

"AHHHH!"

Licking the underside of Robin's shaft, Slade removed his semen-filled mouth from the organ. Hovering over a blushing Robin, he swallowed and then grinned.

"Why don't we skip breakfast, and go straight for dessert?"

Robin pushed Slade off in order to maneuver his body out from underneath him. He stumbled off the bed, pulling his boxers back up in the process.

"I'd rather have breakfast," he said, heading for the bathroom. "Hey!"

Slade had Robin pinned to the wall. He chuckled in his ear. "But I haven't finished covering your beautiful skin with kisses yet."

Robin's head arched back when Slade lightly nibbled his shoulder. His right hand entered his boxers and then started caressing his cock.

"Ah, Slade…"

Slade traveled his mouth up his neck. Reaching the earlobe, he licked it with his tongue. "You are so innocent," he purred seductively. Robin moaned. "You must choose, Robin: now or later?"

Robin came into Slade's hand. "I…I don't know," he said, his eyes still closed. Pulling his hand from his boxers, Slade rested it against his stomach, leaving semen behind. "Just give m-me more time."

Slade smirked. "Your wish is my command." He stepped away from him. "Take a shower and we'll go make breakfast."

Slade turned around and started getting dressed. Shaking his head hard, Robin entered the bathroom to shower. He felt the sticky substance travel down his stomach and legs as the water washed it away. He sighed.

"Why is this so hard?"

Robin quickly shut off the water after washing his hair. As he started getting dressed in the bedroom, he wondered if this kind of thing had been hard on Terra. He realized that she had gone through the same thing. Robin was sleeping with the enemy and Terra had been sleeping with the enemy. Robin was starting to wonder how she felt. Pushing these thoughts behind, Robin followed Slade into the kitchen. Terra and Jackal were waiting.

"May I ask what you've been doing this whole time?"

Robin sat down. "Nothing."

Slade made bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast. Terra yawned widely.

"I'm so glad I have the day off."

Robin glanced at her. "You do?"

Terra picked up a strip of bacon. "Yep, it's the second Friday of the month. Every second and third Friday I get to relax and have fun."

Robin picked up a slice of toast. "What do you plan on doing today?"

Terra shrugged, biting off part of her bacon. "I haven't decided yet. Why do you ask?"

Robin didn't reply. Slade smirked behind his mask. "He'll be spending the day with me and he doesn't want you disturbing our alone time."

Robin glared at his plate in annoyance. "That isn't why I asked. I was just curious."

Slade chuckled. Terra smiled. "You know what would be fun for later?" Robin didn't reply. "A good ol' healthy game of Truth or Dare. Plus a movie."

Robin sighed lightly. "Yeah, Truth or Dare. Sounds _oh_ so fun."

They were silent the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"What made you decide to love me?"

Robin laid another card down. Slade followed with a seven.

"Your good looks."

Robin snorted in amusement. "I honestly don't think I'm that good looking." He placed a ten down on the pile of discarded cards. "What else?"

Slade laid down another card. "Your determined personality and for the fact that you move so gracefully during fighting."

Robin laid down a nine. "Anything else?" Slade laid down a Jack. They both went for it. "Ha! I win!"

"The game hasn't been won yet, little Robin."

"I've got most of the cards, so there!"

Slade chuckled. They started laying cards down again. "I also love how soft your hair feels under my touch." Robin laid down a Jack this time. Slade managed to get it. "And, recently, of course, your eyes."

Robin laid down a card. "Why them? They're just eyes."

Slade laid a card down. "That may be true, but eyes are windows to your soul." Robin put down a deuce. "They tell you how people feel and they hold secrets."

A few turns went by in silence. Robin laid a Jack down. They both aimed for it, but Robin managed to get it. Slade's hand rested on top of his.

"Now I win," Robin said.

Slade gripped his hand. "But I get the grand prize," he said with a warm smile.

Robin blushed lightly. "I'm not a stuffed animal you win at a carnival, Slade."

Slade pulled him closer to him. "You're one hundred times better than a stuffed animal, pretty bird." Slade kissed him briefly. "And I respect you as a human being."

Robin stared into Slade's cold eye. He found truth behind those words. "Can I have my hand back now. Please?"

Slade smiled. "Yes, since you asked so nicely." Robin sat back and picked up all the cards. He shuffled them. "Let's see who's faster, shall we?"

Robin grinned wickedly. "I have never lost a game of Speed. Be prepared to eat my dust."

Robin quickly set up the game and they began to play. Meanwhile, Jake and Terra were walking through the halls, asking each other questions.

"What's your favorite food?"

Terra smirked. "Chocolate, duh! A girl's gotta have the sweet stuff, especially during our time that happens once a month. What's yours?"

"Any kind of meat, may it be raw or cooked. But, preferably raw." Jake paused, thinking. "Favorite color?"

Terra thought about it for a moment. "Green."

"Why green?"

Terra smiled weakly. "My ex-best friend was green."

Jake looked away. "You mean, Beast Boy? The one you killed?"

Terra didn't reply right away. "I had no choice."

"Why?"

Terra looked at him. They stopped for a minute. "Slade ordered me to."

"Do you always do what Slade says?"

"Yes."

Jake blinked. "And you don't regret killing him?"

Terra shook her head. "Not at all."

They started walking again.

"Why do you listen to Slade anyway?" Jake asked.

Terra smiled faintly. "He's the only one who truly understood me. He's the one that helped me control my powers. Slade's like a father figure to me. That's why I support his love for Robin."

Jake snorted softly. "That's cool."

Terra grinned. "Aren't we supposed to be playing 20 Questions?"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. It's your turn."

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?"

* * *

Okay, this had gone on long enough. Robin was finally ready to make a decision. Terra had been right: three weeks was enough time to make up your mind. And it didn't help that he and Slade had just finished watching Brokeback Mountain. Robin blamed him for his movie preference.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Robin muttered to himself.

"Doing what?" Slade asked.

Robin looked at him. "I'm finally making this tough decision on what I want. I mean, I had to choose some time. And sooner is better, right?"

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "You're saying you're ready to go all the way?" Robin nodded numbly. What if he was making a mistake? "How did you come up with your decision?"

Robin suddenly blushed. "I, uh, had a dream last night. One thing led to another and, um-"

Slade smirked. "Are you sure?"

Robin had to think for a few more seconds before replying. "I believe so."

"Alright then." Slade stood up and walked over to his dresser. He searched through the bottom drawer. Robin waited patiently for him to return. He came back, a tub in his hand. "Just do everything I say and you'll do fine. Now, lie down on your back." Nodding, Robin rested his head on the pillow. Slade got undressed, then carefully pulled Robin's boxers off his legs and threw it aside. "Hold still; it will be a little cold."

"What will?" Robin asked, somewhat nervously.

Slade stuck two fingers into the opened tub. He pulled them out, bringing a gel with him. "Just stay calm." Getting onto his knees, Slade hovered by Robin's legs. "It's best to lubricate the area for easier penetration. Now hold still." Slade slowly inserted a finger into Robin's entrance. He gasped softly at the cold substance. It turned warm when Slade added a second finger. Robin's face was suddenly very red, especially when Slade spread the two fingers apart, making him gasp. He removed his fingers and stared at the boy. "Since this is your first time, it might be a little painful. Don't tense up or it could get worse. If it hurts too much, let me know and we will stop. Alright?"

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Slade smiled at him. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed." After applying lubrication to his hardening member, Slade positioned himself in the right place and then lifted Robin's left leg to rest at his hip. "Remember: don't tense up."

Robin nodded, his face still red. Without a form of warning, Slade pushed himself in, causing Robin to gasp slightly. It didn't hurt much, but there was a twinge. His mind was screaming at him to make this stop before it started, but he ignored it. Hovering over his stomach, his right arm resting by his side, Slade started moving. Robin's eyes were clenched tight, his breath already hot. The pace quickened, causing Robin to arch his head to the side. He had to admit, this felt good.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked between pants.

Robin couldn't help but moan in response. Slade quickened his pace again. Robin gripped at the sheets, pleasure spreading through his stomach. He never knew this would feel so amazing. The next, fast thrust made Slade hit his prostate.

"Oh, G-God…"

Robin moaned again. His back arched when his prostate was hit again. Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes, panting. Slade stared down at him, sweat trailing down his face. Robin moaned again. He was a bit surprised when Slade did the same thing a little while later.

"A-Almost…th-there… Hold on."

Robin cried out lightly when Slade's movements grew harder. He had a feeling he would come soon.

"S-Slade-AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Slade dropped Robin's leg to hold himself up, his hands on either side of his ribs. Robin was panting, trying to regain his breath, his eyes closed. Slade grinned down at him, trying to regain his breath through his nose.

"Good boy, Robin," he purred. Robin didn't reply; he was still trying to regain his shortened breath. "R-Robin, can you look at me?" Robin opened his eyes halfway. "Are you feeling alright?" All he could do was nod. Slade chuckled. "I would like to inform you, Robin, that you are no longer a virgin."

Robin laughed in between his pants. "Ah god, f-funny."

Robin closed his eyes again. Slade waited a few more seconds to let him regain his breath. Then he smiled. "If you want, we can do it again."

Robin opened his eyes to look at Slade. After thinking a bit, he nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Chuckling, Slade slowly pulled out of him, half of his penis coated in semen. "We'll do a different position." Robin sat up as Slade got out of bed, only to get behind him. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him into his lap, his ass sitting on his penis. "I will warn you, this position may be more painful than the first. If it hurts too much, let me know and we will stop. Alright?"

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Nodding, Slade lifted him up by his hips and then quickly brought his ass down onto his cock. Robin's eyes shut tight as a burning pain coursed through his rectum. He accidentally tensed up, making the pain worse. He growled.

"Ahh, S-Slade, I…I can't-"

Slade shushed him. "It's going to be fine, Robin. Just breathe." Robin tried to push himself up, but his body was still weak from before. "Robin, it's okay. Breathe." Robin panted hard. Soon, his body slowly relaxed, subsiding the pain a little. Slade pulsed inside of the inexperienced, tight space. "Good boy, Robin. Just stay calm and keep breathing."

Slade wrapped his left arm around his stomach. Robin tried to open his eyes, but was unsuccessful. Slade started moving him up and down at an even, steady pace on top of him. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as his pace quickened and the head of his cock hit his prostate. Robin moaned softly at the intense feeling. His mind screamed at him to make it stop, but he ignored it. He would allow it to finish, whether he wanted it to or not. He had come this far-

"Aah!"

That was a tender spot. Robin moaned again, louder this time. Slade was panting hot air on the back of his head. The tightness of his ass was almost too much to bear for him. It wasn't just pleasuring Robin, but Slade as well. With a final, hard thrust, he came. Robin fell back against him from exhaustion. They were silent except for the sound of trying to regain their shortened breaths. Recovering first, Slade wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and then purred into his ear.

"You are amazing, Robin." He lightly kissed Robin's shoulder. "Would you like to do it again?"

Robin had his eyes closed. Slade continued to kiss his shoulder, making him arch his head back. "Maybe…l-later…?"

Slade used his tongue to form a hickey on Robin's skin. He rested his body against the larger frame. He had finally done it. Robin finally went for it and he was satisfied with the results. He could get used to this.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Robin sighed contentedly. "I never thought I'd say it, but it felt amazing."

Slade lifted him off his member, sitting him on the bed in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "If it's consensual, it should be," Slade said with a small smile. "You actually did a favor for Terra. Did you know that?"

Robin looked at him over his shoulder. "No."

Slade smiled. "I secretly promised that after we went all the way, she could see my face."

Robin smiled softly. "She'll like that."

Slade rested his head on his shoulder. "I know she will."

Robin looked back around. The feeling of Slade's hair on his cheek felt nice. He couldn't think of when he last felt hair so soft and comforting. His eyes suddenly narrowed in sadness. He _did _remember someone with soft hair, but it was long and red, not unruly, short, and white.

"Would you be mad if I told you who I kept thinking about during our alone time today?"

Slade looked at him, slightly confused. "No, of course not." He kissed Robin's neck. "I could never be mad at you."

Robin's eyes narrowed until they were only half way open. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but, I kept thinking about Starfire."

Slade showed no signs of anger, much to Robin's relief. He smiled softly. "There is no need to apologize, pretty bird. I don't mind who you think about." Leaning closer to Robin's ear, he whispered, "So long as you think about me every once in while, anyway." Robin didn't reply. Instead, he turned his head to look at Slade. The man was smiling. "I love you."

Robin stared at him in silence. Why wasn't his heart telling him that it was okay to love Slade back? They just had sex for the first time. What was he going to say? He quickly turned his head away, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

Slade was sensing Robin's confused thoughts. "You don't have to be. Your heart isn't ready yet to decide on how you really feel." He paused to smile. "Like I said before: if you don't love me back, I wouldn't care."

Resting his right hand against Robin's left cheek, Slade pulled his face around. He softly kissed the boy, who succumbed to it quickly. He closed his eyes, allowing Slade's tongue to massage his own. Turning him around completely, Slade laid back, pulling Robin down with him. He wrapped his free arm around his lower back and then entered inside of him again. Robin grunted against his mouth. Lowering his other arm, Slade gripped his ass cheek, squeezing it. He then started moving him on top of him.

Robin gripped Slade's shoulders for support as he quickened his pace. Slade allowed him to breathe air. Sitting up, Robin panted down at him, arching his back when he hit his prostate. He moaned and then hung his head, breathing heavily. Slade grabbed and held his hips for faster momentum. About two and a half minutes later, he came.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Rolling over, Slade pinned Robin under him. Robin arched his head back when his tongue played with his left nipple. He sucked on it, making it hard and tender. Robin moaned. Slade then paused.

"I also _love _the way you taste."

Robin groaned slightly. "I-I figured…th-that." Chuckling, Slade continued to nip at the tender, young flesh as he went lower. He soon licked the head of Robin's cock, which was already starting to harden. He soon placed his whole mouth around it. Robin moaned, gripping the man's hair as he stimulated the hot member. "Ah…S-Slade…"

_'__I'm going-'_

"AAAAH!"

Slade licked the underside as he came up. He swallowed, moving over Robin again. "You make such beautiful sounds, pretty bird." Robin still breathed heavily. "I think we've had enough fun for one day." Slade kissed him briefly. "You should take a shower."

Slade rolled off Robin to stand up. Running a hand through his hair, he went to his dresser. Robin got out of bed, entered the bathroom, and got in the shower. He quickly washed his hair and body, feeling glad to be clean. He then exited the bathroom and got dressed. Slade was removing the sweaty sheets to put on clean ones. Once done, they both sat down next to each other. They were silent for a moment.

"I still don't know why my heart can't make up its mind," Robin blurted out. "Terra said there had to be something you had to do for me to find the answer." He looked at Slade. "We've done pretty much everything, right?"

Slade nodded. "Yes, we have."

Robin looked away. "Then what are we missing?"

For once, Slade didn't have an answer. He smiled at him. "We will find it soon; I promise."

Smiling, Robin nodded. "Yeah." They were quiet for a minute. "We should find Terra and Jake so we can-"

Robin stopped, his eyes widening. Had Slade heard his screw-up? There was a very long pause.

"…Robin, who is Jake?"

This was bad. Robin laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, it's what Terra calls Jackal sometimes." He looked at Slade and grinned sheepishly. "It's his nickname."

Slade stared suspiciously at him. "Since when have you liked Jackal, Robin?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Slade gripped his arm lightly. "Usually friends give other friends nicknames, Robin." The boy didn't reply. Slade's grip tightened slightly. "What are you not telling me?"

Robin tried to act as innocent as possible. "It just slipped o-"

Slade grabbed him by both shoulders, looking a little angry. "Robin, don't lie to me. Who is Jake?"

Robin gulped. He made a promise to Terra and Jake to not tell _anyone_. "I-I'm sorry, but I…I promised not to tell-" Pushing him aside, Slade got up and left. "W-Wait! Slade! Come ba-!"

Slade vanished from sight. Hastily crawling out of bed, Robin ran after him. Meanwhile, Terra and Jake had been playing Hide and Seek. The boy popped out of his hiding spot, freaking his best friend out.

"You are so annoying, Jake!"

The boy grinned. "You know you like it." He touched her shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

Before Terra could react, Jake took off down the hall. "Ugh! Jake!" Terra ran after her friend. He turned a corner. Terra's eyes suddenly widened. Jake was heading straight for the master bedroom hallway! "W-Wait! Jake! Don't go-!"

She was too late. Terra heard Jake crash into the floor. She ran around the corner, but slid to a stop, her eyes wide. Jake rubbed the back of his head and then looked up. His face paled upon seeing Slade glaring down at him. Terra couldn't move. Slade quickly grabbed Jake by the collar.

"Who are you, brat?"

Jake grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off. "Slade, it's me, Jackal." Slade pulled him to his feet. "I know it sounds crazy but-"

Slade slammed Jake into the wall, winding him. He grabbed him by the throat when Robin slid to a stop a few feet behind the angry man. He saw Jake. Panic set in.

"If you want to live, I suggest you tell me who you are."

Terra stepped forward. "Master, it is Jackal. He's a Morph-"

Slade didn't look at her. Jake growled. "You want proof! Here!" Jake's black wolf ears appeared on his head. He then grew out his claws and fangs. Slade stared at him, seething silently. "See?"

Silence filled the hall. Robin was staring blankly at Terra. She looked scared. Slade suddenly spoke.

"You're coming with me."

Grabbing the back of Jake's collar, Slade started down the hall. The boy struggled.

"I can walk you know," he said angrily.

"And you can also run. I will not allow that to happen."

Jake was confused at Slade's words. The man walked past Terra, who followed with her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Slade slammed Jake into the wall again. Terra gasped. "You're going to be punished for keeping this Morphing business from me."

Jake's eyes widened. "N-No, wait-!"

Grabbing him in a strong hold, Slade started down the hall again towards a door, Jake struggling to break free. Terra tried to follow, but Robin pulled her back in fright.

"Master, wait! What are you-?"

Jake snarled. "No! Stop! I can't endure that pain again! Slade, please!"

The door slid open, revealing an empty room inside. Freaking out, Terra broke free from Robin's grip and ran to the door right as it closed. She pounded on it.

"Slade please! Leave Jake alone! He's sorry! Slade! Slade!" There was the sound of struggling inside the room. Seconds later, Jake screamed in pain. Terra started to cry. "Slade, stop it! Punish me instead! I'm the one that kept this from you! SLADE!" Robin's eyes were wide in shock. He started to tremble. Terra turned on him, tears streaming heavily down her face. "Robin, please! Stop Slade from hurting Jake! Please!"

Robin backed away. "T-Terra, I can't. If I tried Slade would-"

Terra stepped towards him, anger etched on her face. "Goddammit Robin, are you a fucking hero or not?" Robin felt like he had been slapped in the face. "Heroes are supposed to protect people! Stop him Robin! You're the only one who can! You're a fucking hero for Christ sakes!"

Eyes widening in fear, Robin snapped. "No Terra I'm not! I'm not a hero anymore!"

Terra's eyes widened at hearing this. Turning, Robin ran. "Robin, wait!" Robin didn't come back. Crying out from anger, Terra turned back to the door and started pounding on it again. "Jake! JAKE!"

Meanwhile, Jake was trying to get up off the floor. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Slade threw him over onto his back, straddled him, and then gripped his neck tightly. Jake started to choke as he tried prying his hand away. With his free hand, Slade punched him across the face. Blood splattered the floor from his nose. He flailed his legs helplessly as Slade's weight crushed him. His vision started to blur from lack of oxygen. His eyes started to close. Slade punched him in the jaw, making more blood splatter the floor from his now split lip.

Finding some inner strength as Slade raised his fist by his head, Jackal extended his claws and quickly swiped him in the chest. Deep gashes appeared in Slade's flesh, blood splattering the wall and Jake's claws. As he felt pain course through his pectoral muscles, Slade seemed to snap out of his angered trance. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly unclenched his fingers from Jake's neck. Jake gasped and coughed for breath, blood flying out of his mouth. He breathed in a deep gasp of air. Slade placed a hand to his throbbing chest, growling.

"Damn brat…"

Jake fell back in exhaustion. "I-I had t-to g-get you to let go s-somehow." There was a pause. Glancing at his face, Slade saw his blood from his almost broken nose and split lip. Lowering his hand from his chest, he placed it on Jake's shoulder. He flinched. "I-I w-wanted to t-tell you-"

Slade shook his head. "No, don't. I understand." An awkward silence followed. Tears suddenly streamed from Jake's eyes. A sob escaped him. Slade's brow furrowed in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry."

Jake looked so exhausted lying there. Remembering that he was still sitting on him, Slade quickly got up and turned to crouch beside him. Pulling cloth from his belt, he wrapped one end around his finger and tried to clean away the insane amount of blood. Jake jerked his head away, it hurt too much.

"S-Stop it."

"I'm just trying to help you."

Jake sobbed. "I-It hurts."

Slade's shoulders slumped. "Yes, I know." Sitting down, he sighed, his arms dangling off his knees. There was a brief moment of silence. "You might want to roll on your side to avoid blood going back into your nose." Jake turned his head to the side, blood dripping heavily to the floor. Slade handed him the cloth. "Here."

Coughing, Jake snatched the cloth from Slade's hand and carefully started wiping the blood off his face. Slade watched him intently, not knowing what else to say. Almost five minutes later, the blood stopped flowing. The cloth was covered in the crimson life. Jackal's body ached from the beating he had received. He shuddered.

"N-Not again."

Slade blinked, confused. "What?"

Jake's stomach suddenly lurched. Rolling over quickly, he puked up his lunch. His head pounded from the sudden move. He coughed to regain his voice and breath.

"Th-Third times the f-fucking charm." Jake spit onto the floor. "Th-This is the third time I've had th-the shit b-beat out of me." Feeling weak, Jake rolled onto his side and curled into a tight ball. Tears dripped to the floor. He let out a pained sob. "I-It hurts! M-Make it stop!"

Jackal grasped the back of his head and sobbed and cried. Unsure of what to really do, Slade slowly stood up and stepped around behind him. Crouching beside him, he placed a gentle hand on his arm. Jake flinched, but forced himself to lay still. When he didn't try anything, Slade attempted to pick him up in his arms. Jake growled as he was moved. Slade held him under the knees and back, his body still in the tight ball. His body convulsed violently. Slowly turning, Slade headed for the door with careful steps. They left the room after the door slid open. Terra was sitting against the opposite wall, her head in her arms. She looked up right when Slade passed her. She jumped to her feet, turning towards him.

"Slade?" The man ignored her. Terra growled, tears falling from her eyes again. "Dammit, I hate you!"

Jake clenched his eyes shut tight. Slade walked down several halls before reaching the infirmary. He walked in and headed for a medical bed. Laying Jake on it, he walked off to get the first-aid kit. Jake growled in pain again. Coming back seconds later, Slade set the box down and opened it. He grabbed a cleaning cloth, ointment, and a sedative. With careful precision, he started getting more of the blood off that Jake missed. Once the bleeding came to a full stop, Slade applied ointment to his lip. Lifting his shirt, he saw bruises forming where he had kicked and punched him ruthlessly. He applied the pasty ointment to those as well. Jake glanced at Slade out of the corner of a weak, narrowed eye.

"I w-wanted to tell you, b-but Terra insisted th-that I didn't."

Slade looked up at his face. "Telling me what you really were?" Jake nodded numbly. Slade sighed. "You should have told me the moment after you told my apprentice. Then none of this would've happened."

"I'm sorry," Jake said.

Slade snorted as he put his supplies away. "You don't need to apologize." Slade turned Jake onto his back and picked up the syringe. "Before I let you sleep in peace, you were very specific on the number of times you have been beaten. Is there a reason for such detail?"

Jake glared at him. "Why should I tell you?"

Slade ran a hand through Jake's hair. "I'm curious. You were in pain and yet you specifically stated a number." Jake's wolf ears appeared out of nowhere. Slade started scratching behind them. "What did you mean?"

Jake was silent for a long time. He blinked slowly and then sighed tiredly. "For as long as I can remember, things have happened to me in threes. I was originally born a wolf. I had four siblings plus my parents. One day, when I was only a few months old, two of my siblings and my dad died. Three weeks later, the other two died along with my mother. So I had become an orphan. I was alone for three years before a human snatched me from the wild and took me home. He was some kind of scientist that dealt with animals and wild life. This was the first time I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The first time he experimented on me, he managed to turn me into a human. When I couldn't change back into a wolf, like he had intended, he experimented again by changing me back. Once he got his hypothesis correct, he experimented on me a third time, allowing me to turn human and wolf whenever I wanted. I could even hide my ears and tail while in human form. Despite the insane surgeries and experimentation, he became my best friend. We were practically inseparable. He was like the family I never got to have."

Silence filled the room. Jake suddenly started crying again. "I th-thought we would be t-together until I w-was old enough to l-leave, but he d-died. A heart attack t-took him from me. For the second time in my life I had l-lost my family. I ran from his lab a-and started living as a lone wolf i-in J-Jump City forest. I grew up all alone in those woods." Jake sobbed. "I h-hated being l-lonely…"

Jake closed his eyes and silently cried. A bloody tear dripped from Slade's ruined eye. Yanking his mask off, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He knew all about loneliness. Slade had suffered the same fate for a while. When things had calmed down, he injected the sedative into Jake's arm and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Picking him up gently, he left and headed for his room. He set Jake on the bed where Robin slept and covered him. After pushing his hair off his forehead, he left, needing to find Robin to talk to him.

* * *

Robin was practically rocking back and forth, thinking about what Terra had said. He wasn't a hero since he said he would be with Slade. Now he wanted out. He knew Slade was capable of terrible things, but what he had done to Jake…? At that moment, Robin realized the mess he was in.

The door suddenly slid open. Looking up, Robin saw Slade. He fell back when he entered the room. Slade looked at him in confusion.

"Robin, are you-?"

Robin backed up into the wall, looking frightened. "S-Stay away from me."

Slade stopped a few feet from him. "What's wrong?"

Robin glared at him. "You know well enough what! If I knew you would flip out over something like that, I never would have had sex with you!"

Slade looked ashamed. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

There was silence. Robin looked away, looking hurt. "I don't want to do this anymore. I never should've let you fuck me. Just go ahead and electrocute me until I'm dead."

There was a pause. Slade opened his eyes slowly. Walking over to him, he crouched in front of him and took off the collar. After throwing it aside, he gripped Robin's chin, pulled his face around, and kissed him hard. The ex-hero struggled against him. He tried to push him off, but Slade was too big. Fortunately, Slade ended the kiss and gave Robin a pleading look.

"Robin, I never want to hurt you like that. What I did to Jake was stupid and irresponsible. I care about you. You don't have to be afraid." Grabbing Robin's hand, Slade pressed it to his heart. Robin felt his heartbeat directly under all the skin and muscle. He looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you, Robin. Please don't push me away."

Robin's mind reeled. He felt the heartbeat. That meant Slade was in fact human. He had a heart that could love. Robin wanted so desperately to have someone to love. And Slade was right there, wanting the same thing. That left him with no other option. Without another moment's hesitation, Robin moved forward and wrapped his arms around Slade's neck. He then kissed him, his eyes closed. Slowly falling back, Slade laid Robin on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer. They kissed passionately for several minutes. Robin pulled back for air and looked down at Slade.

"Y-You're s-still a…b-bastard."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me little bird."

Pulling him down again, Slade passionately kissed him. He stuck his wet tongue into Robin's mouth and massaged his own. Reaching down, he stuck his hands through his boxers and squeezed his ass cheek. Robin gasped against his mouth in surprise before quickly relaxing. Breaking for air, Slade looked up at him while Robin panted down at him. Pushing a lock of hair out of his face, Slade smiled.

"You will always be mine, my little Robin."

Grabbing the back of his neck, Slade pulled him back into another passionate kiss. Robin no longer resisted him and his touch. He mentally forgave him for being a bastard. And, in another room, Jake forgave him too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

The next day, the infirmary door slid open. Looking over, Robin saw Terra sitting by Jake's side. The boy was sleeping while she stared blankly at him. She had been crying over half the night, not talking to anyone. Taking a deep breath, Robin walked over to them, looking at the her.

"Terra? Are you alright?" She didn't look at him. "Keeping things to yourself is unhealthy you know."

Terra finally looked at him. Her eyes were blood shot since she had hardly any sleep. "What idiot told you that?" she asked, her voice in a light monotone.

Robin blinked. "You did."

Terra looked back at Jake. Silence filled the room. "I'm sorry on what I said yesterday," she said suddenly. "You're not a hero anymore. I took that away from you. I was just angry." She paused. "I'm sorry."

Robin gave her a very weak smile. "It's okay." They were silent for a while. "Hey, uh, Terra? How did you know Jake would be beaten? Did he say something to y-?"

"Jake wasn't always a Morpher," Terra interrupted. "He was born as the black wolf you know now. He lost his family and became an orphan. A young man found him and turned him, first, into a human. Unable to change back, the man returned him to normal. Once he figured out how to turn Jake into a Morpher, he experimented on him a third time. Soon the man and Jake became friends. The man later on had a heart attack and he died." Robin looked at the sleeping teenager. "Jake ran away, was captured twice, beaten and abused both times, and then made it out and lived in Jump City forest ever since."

Terra sighed. "Jake believes he's cursed. Ever since he was born, things happen to him in threes. Yesterday would have been the third time he was beaten." Robin was silent. Terra looked at him. "Why did Slade do it, Robin? How did he figure out we were keeping a secret from him?"

Robin looked ashamed. He looked at the floor. "It's my fault. I told Slade about Jake."

Terra's eyes narrowed in anger. "What?"

Robin looked at her. "After we had sex, I accidentally let slip Jackal's human name. Slade asked who Jake was and I said you would call Jackal that sometimes because it was his nickname. He didn't believe me and when I said I promised not to tell, he pushed me aside and left without a word. I followed him, but I was too late." He paused. Terra was glaring at him. "Terra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. But Slade is-"

The door suddenly slid open. A maskless Slade approached them. "Apprentice, I need to talk-"

Terra's body shook in rage. Robin stepped away from her. Standing up, she turned on Slade, who stopped upon sensing her anger.

"I fucking hate you! Jake is my best friend and you go and hurt him like that! How could you do that, Slade? I've always looked up to you! And now-!" Terra's hands balled into fists. "Now I fucking hate you!"

Robin looked at her pleadingly. "Terra, please, Slade's s-"

"What all of you are doing in here?"

Terra's eyes widened. She turned to Jake's side. He was looking at everyone. Terra quickly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! I should've told you no when you wanted to have fun yesterday! And now you're hurt-!"

Jake chuckled, slight pain coursing through him. "H-Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." Terra stood up straight, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jake smiled. "I've had _much _worse, you know that."

"I-I know, but-"

Jake coughed a few times. "No. Don't. I'll be okay in a day or two. I promise." Terra leaned closer to him as he whispered, "I've learned not to hold a grudge anymore." He grinned. "You don't h-have to hate Slade for what he did. Y-You should go talk to h-him and apologize for saying those hurtful things. Will you do that for me?"

Terra didn't reply right away. Wiping her right eye with her hand, she nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Jake closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks."

Robin stared at the two of them blankly. He felt a bit of jealousy. Terra had a best friend while he no longer had any. It almost made him want to cry. Walking past him, Slade pulled Terra around and wrapped his arms around her. She cried against his shoulder. He smiled softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Terra. I'm sorry."

Terra sobbed. "I-I kn-know you are, but-"

Slade looked down at her. "You're like a daughter to me. And fathers don't go around hurting their friends. You don't need to hate me because I already hate myself for hurting Jake." Terra sniffed, wiping her eyes again. "Let's go. Jake needs his rest."

Nodding, Terra followed Slade out of the infirmary. Robin followed them, but Jake stopped him.

"Robin, I want to say I'm sorry too." Robin turned to look at him. "You didn't mean to hurt me with your weapons and I had no right to hate you for an accident." The tired teen smiled. "I'm sorry for holding a grudge. I've finally learned my lesson. I want to be your friend. Please?"

Robin stared at him silently for a few seconds. Smiling weakly, he nodded. "I would like that."

Jake closed his eyes. "I know. Terra was ordered to kill your friends. I think you deserve one." He smiled, looking at Robin. "Terra thinks you're a good friend. She cares about you." Silence filled the room. Jake started pushing himself up. "I think…I'm fit for another day." He sat up in bed. "Whatever Slade put on my wounds, it's helped a lot."

Robin shook his head. "You should get back to sleep. You'll heal faster that way."

Jake slowly stood up from the bed. "I feel fine." He took a step and stumbled. "I just need to wake my legs up and I'll be good to go."

Robin approached him. Jake suddenly tripped and fell. Robin quickly pulled his arm over his neck, helping the hurt teen stand.

"Here, I'll help."

Looking over at him, Jake smiled. "Thanks man." They both made their way to the door. It slid open. "We should go to Terra's room. We still have to play Truth or Dare."

Robin chuckled. "I think you need to eat first."

They met up with Slade and Terra down the hall. The Geomancer looked very happy now. "I'm just glad you trust me enough to show me your face." Jake and Robin stopped. Terra's eyes narrowed at them. "You should be in bed, Jake."

The boy closed his eyes and grinned. "And be bored the entire day? I don't think so."

Terra glared at Robin. "And you should've stopped him."

Robin sweat dropped. "I tried, but he wouldn't listen."

Jake chuckled. "You can't keep this wolf down."

Terra shook her head. Slade smiled.

"At least he has a high spirit."

Hanging her head, Terra sighed in defeat. "Boys…"

Jake's stomach growled. "You can't blame a hungry belly, Terra."

Terra looked up and smiled. "As long as you're feeling better."

"I am. Promise."

"We'll go to the kitchen then," Slade said.

The man picked Jake up in his arms, making him groan. "I can walk," he said, slightly agitated.

"And you can't overexert yourself," Slade said. They headed down the hall. "My special medicine can only do so much."

They entered the kitchen. Slade sat Jake down in the fourth chair before starting lunch. Terra and Robin sat down with him.

"Is it just me, or does it finally feel like we're a family?" Terra asked.

Jake grinned. "This would be the first human family I've had."

Robin's eyes narrowed in a playful glare. "Just don't even think about calling me "mom" or I'll make you do embarrassing things during dares in Truth or Dare later."

Jake chuckled. "No, of course not…_mom_."

Terra and Jake started laughing. Robin glared for real this time. "Oh shut up."

Slade finished making lunch. Terra's eyes widened when she saw what it was. "Mac and cheese?" she asked excitedly. "And it's not even processed army food!"

Jake licked his lips. "Yes, my second favorite food." Picking up his fork, he took a bite, his body melting at the warm, gooey taste in his mouth. His body relaxed and he swallowed. "Oh yeah. That hits the spot."

The others started eating. Robin grinned. "We should make you wear an apron," he told Slade jokingly. "You can cook really well."

Slade shook his head in amusement. "Maybe I _should_ call you mom."

Robin glared at him. "I'll pass."

Terra smiled. "Now don't be mean, Robin. Or you'll just have to kiss the cook." Dark lines of embarrassment crossed Robin's eyes. Terra chuckled. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about stuff like that, you know. You and Slade had sex so you shouldn't-"

Jake was suddenly choking on his macaroni. He quickly recovered. "You finally took the plunge?" Robin thumped his forehead on the table. Jake took another bite and chuckled as he chewed. "Took you long enough."

Slade ran a hand over the back of the embarrassed teen's head. "Terra is right you know." Robin lifted his head. Slade kissed him briefly. "I love you, my pretty little Robin."

Robin glared. "Not in front of the kids."

Terra and Jake started to laugh, but he suddenly winced. "Guys, don't make me laugh!"

Terra rubbed his back. "You need a nap today," she said with a small smile. "And maybe some pain medication."

Jake smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, sounds like a plan to me."

They continued to eat their lunch in silence.

* * *

All four aimed for the Jack of Hearts…

"HA! The pile is mine!" Jake yelled triumphantly.

Terra groaned. "That's the fifth game you've won tonight!"

Gathering the cards, Jake grinned. "Fast reflexes my friend." He shuffled the cards. "Robin's turn to choose a game."

He handed the cards to him. "Slade kicked my ass in Speed yesterday, so I propose a quick tournament. Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes against who."

They played Rock, Paper, Scissors. Robin picked Rock, Terra picked Paper, Jake picked Rock, and Slade picked Scissors.

"I'll go against Jake," Terra said.

Robin handed her the cards. "The two of you can go first then."

Terra set up the game. Jake, unsurprisingly, won in the end. Slade beat Robin. Jackal shuffled the cards.

"Ready to lose?" he asked Slade, setting up the game.

Slade chuckled, taking his pile of cards. "Not a chance, boy."

They both picked up five cards and then sorted them in their hands. After the count of three, they turned over the first card. Jake quickly laid his cards down, picking up more as he went. He and Slade were neck-and-neck through the whole game. Near the end, they flipped the final card in the small pile. Jake quickly laid the rest of his cards down, Slade still with three cards in his pile.

"Booyah! I am the fastest player in this room!"

Terra laughed. "That's because you cheat, Mr. Wolfy." She took the cards away. "Now its time for Truth or Dare. _Everyone's _playing."

Slade shook his head in amusement. "I'll pass," he said, standing up.

Terra glared at him. "Party pooper!" Still chuckling, Slade left the teens alone in the kitchen. Terra sighed. "Fine, we'll play. But first—" Jumping up, Terra went to the cupboard, pulling out three black, plastic bowls. She got four spoons from the drawer. Going to the fridge, she pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream with brownie chunks in it. "—Ice cream!"

She gave everyone four equal scoops of the ice cream. She put the container away and gave the boy's their bowls.

"How'd you get it without Slade knowing?" Jake asked, sticking a spoonful in his mouth.

Terra grinned, picking up her spoon. "To apologize even further, Slade promised to get me some. He went with Robin while you were resting."

Jake took another bite. "That was nice of him."

Robin smiled down at his bowl. He never thought Slade would be like this. It made him feel good inside to know he wasn't trying to love someone with a mean spirit. Terra soon set her empty bowl aside.

"Okay, time for Truth or Dare. I'll go first." She turned to Robin. "Truth or Dare."

Robin thought for a moment, taking a bite. "Truth."

Terra grinned maliciously. "What was sex like with Slade?"

Jake snorted from laughter. He was leaning into his bowl. Robin blushed.

"It was good, actually." Terra smiled. "It hurt a little the first two times, but it was worth it."

Terra smiled. "That's cool. Now your turn."

Robin set his bowl aside. "Jake, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your wolf family like?"

Jake set his bowl aside too. "I don't really remember much. I vaguely remembered how soft and warm my mom was when we were born. I was half blind when my family died." He paused. "Terra, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, what the Hell: Dare?"

Meanwhile, Slade was watching Jump City footage. He sighed. "I never should have had Terra ruin this place."

His door suddenly slid open. Turning around in his desk chair, he saw the teenagers in the doorway. He quirked an eyebrow upon seeing Robin's head hanging with an embarrassed look on his face. Terra pushed him inside and then smiled at Slade.

"Robin wants to ask you something." Terra pushed Robin harder, making him stumble towards Slade. The man stared intently at him. "Go on; you have to do it. You picked Dare."

Robin looked at them. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now ask," Jake said.

Sighing, Robin turned to face Slade. "Which side?"

Slade was confused. "Can I ask what-?"

"Nope!" Terra interrupted. "Just answer the question; it's part of his Dare."

Robin sighed and tried again. "Left or right?"

Slade thought for a moment, not even sure what was going on. "Right…"

Looking and feeling embarrassed, Robin placed his hands on Slade's shoulders, leaned over, and ran his tongue up his right cheek. He closed his scarred, right eye as he licked it. Terra was giggling. Robin looked sheepishly at Slade when he was done.

"Terra made me do it."

The girl was laughing now. Jake couldn't help but grin. "Okay, let's go back to the kitchen," Terra said, after she regained her breath. "Come on guys."

Quickly turning, Robin left without a word. Jake allowed Terra to pass him. He was about to follow, but Slade made him stop.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Jake stopped and turned. "Yeah, why?"

Slade looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Jake." The teen blinked. "You must be afraid of me after what I did to you."

Jake's eyes widened slightly. "I feel intimidated by you, but not scared," he said after his eyes narrowed. "After you left, I realized that I can't let the bad stuff keep me depressed and hate people. I was stupid enough not to tell you right away. Terra kept pushing me to keep quiet. I feel no hate towards you."

Slade looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Jake smiled. "Deep down, there's good in everyone. You just need to find it. And, yes, I'm sure."

"JAKE! HURRY UP!"

Jake looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to Slade. "Besides, I can't hate my friends…right?"

Slade took a moment to nod. "Right."

Jake smiled. "Well, I should get back to them. See ya." Jake started to leave again.

"Jake?"

Turning back, he asked, "Yeah?"

Slade stood up. Walking over to him, he wrapped his arms around him. Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you."

Jake glanced at the side of Slade's head. He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "You're welcome."

Ending the hug, Slade stepped back. "Go on. Your friends are waiting." Nodding, Jake turned around and left. Slade sighed quietly. "Poor boy…"

Sitting back down, he continued watching his surveillance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Slade, Jake, and Terra were in the middle of the training room, three days after he called Slade one of his friends.

"I want you to learn hand-to-hand combat," Slade repeated. "You can't always rely on your Morphing power."

Jake's eyes narrowed slightly. "What if I don't want to learn?"

"I'm not giving you a choice."

Jake looked away. "But I've always fought in my wolf form."

Terra smiled weakly. "The most a wolf can do is bite and scratch. Human fighting allows you to do even more."

Jake looked at her. "But what if I'm no good at it?"

Terra smiled this time. "That's why Slade is going to help train you. If he could help me control my powers, he can help you fight. He's the perfect teacher."

Jake looked at the both of them back and forth a few times. Looking at the floor, he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so."

Terra laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Jake stared silently at her for a few, long seconds. He nodded. "As long as you keep believing in me, Terra."

Terra nodded with a smile. "I'll believe in you every step of the way."

Slade nodded. "Good, then we will start now." He turned to Terra. "Let Robin know I will see him in half an hour."

Terra nodded. "Yes, master."

Jake's eyes widened slightly as she started to leave. "Just hurry back, okay?"

Terra looked back at him and smiled. "I will."

Slade stood behind Jake as he followed Terra with his gaze. He was very uncomfortable around him.

"Jake?" The boy turned around to look at Slade. "I will need to inject a chemical that prevents you from turning into a wolf."

Jake's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Reaching into his belt, Slade pulled out a syringe. It was filled with a clear, blue liquid. "With one dose of this, it will prevent you from turning into a wolf for twelve hours," he explained. "This is also a good reason why you should learn to fight. If your opponent manages to put something like this inside of you, you will surely lose, unless you know hand-to-hand. Does this make sense?"

Jake looked at the syringe nervously. "Yeah, it does, but," He looked up at Slade, "I'm not very fond of needles."

"Don't worry, it will only take two seconds. You can even close your eyes."

Jake looked at the floor. "I just don't know if I want to do this."

Slade gave him a sympathetic look. "I will only put half of it inside of you then. It will last six hours instead of twelve." Nodding, Jake closed his eyes tight. Slade grabbed his arm and stuck the needle in his skin, making him wince lightly. Slade then pulled the half-empty needle out and pocketed it. "Try changing."

Opening his eyes, Jake tried it. Not even his ears would appear. He sighed. "I feel strange not being able to turn into my wolf form."

Slade chuckled. "You'll get used to it." Reaching into his belt again, he pulled out a remote. He pushed the red button. One of his robots entered the room. "I have different fighting levels of robots in my arsenal," Slade started to explain. "This one is a level zero." Jake stared at the unmoving machine. "It cannot move unless I make it move. It can't block or counter attack." Grabbing his shoulders, Slade led him over to the robot, stopping only a few feet away. "What I want you to do is destroy it with a punch."

Jake stared wearily at the robot. How could one punch destroy that? "It looks like it would take three kicks to destroy that thing."

Slade chuckled lightly. "Level zeros can be destroyed with even a tap. The equipment used for them is very fragile. With inexperienced hands, it would break easily. It took me two weeks just to make one."

Jake nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Slade stepped back. Jake knew how to punch, but he never perfected it. The best place was a punch to the face. Curling his right hand into a fist, he ran forward and aimed for the robot's face. He managed to hit it, but it hurt like hell. His hand was throbbing. Sadly, the robot was still standing. Slade sweat dropped.

"Are you alright?"

Jake lowered his hand to his side. "Well my hand hurts."

Walking over, Slade checked his hand. It was beat red. "Metal can do that. Try again." Jake flexed his hand a few times. Aiming his fist again, he punched the robot in the face, causing it to fall over and break after hitting the floor. "That simple."

Jake sighed. "Easy for you to say."

Slade clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Practice makes perfect." They were silent for a while. "Jake?"

He looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Stay a good boy for me, won't you?"

Jake blinked. He slowly nodded. "Okay." Slade ran a hand through his hair. Jake blushed. "Even though I'm a human, that still feels nice."

Slade smiled, petting his head. "I work well with my hands."

Jake continued to blush. He couldn't believe he was allowing Slade to do this. "I can see that."

Slade lowered his hand. "Let's continue our training, shall we?"

Jake nodded. "Okay."

Slade summoned another level zero and Jake began again.

* * *

"You're teaching Jake how to fight?" Robin asked.

Slade nodded, taking off his boots. "He knows how to punch and kick, but he hasn't learned much about actual fighting itself." After removing his armor, Slade pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. Robin got into bed. "The results for him end in some pain."

After removing everything except his boxers, Slade got into bed, pulling the covers over his legs. Robin looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I can help."

Slade turned his head to look at him. "In a few weeks you can. Jake needs to practice a lot more."

Robin closed his eyes. They were silent for a while. "What's the point in getting into bed if you're not going to sleep?" he suddenly asked. "It's kind of a waste, isn't it?"

Rolling onto his side, Slade smirked at him. "Not when I can lay beside you, pretty bird."

Robin looked at him. "As long as I don't have to lick you," he said jokingly.

Slade chuckled. "Or maybe _I _should lick _you_."

Robin blushed. "That's gross."

"Its not like I haven't done it before."

Robin glared at him. "And again; that's gross."

Chuckling, Slade leaned forward and kissed the glaring boy. "I vaguely remember you moaning in ecstasy when I did it."

Groaning in annoyance, Robin turned his back on Slade. "Good night."

Slade chuckled. Moving his body closer, he wrapped a warm arm around his chest. Robin felt the warm, muscular chest behind him. He could feel Slade's heart beat against his skin.

"Good night, pretty bird."

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Robin slowly fell asleep. A few days later, Jake was doing pushups. Slade wanted him to do as many as he could in two hours with a five minute break in between each hour. So far he was over three thousand in an hour and a half.

"…Three thousand and twenty-five…th-three thousand and t-twenty-six…" His muscles were screaming at him to stop, but he kept going. "…Th-Three th-thousand and thirty-seven…three thousand and th-thirty-eight…"

Something suddenly pulled in his right leg. Jake fell from the throbbing pain. Rolling over, he sat up and pushed on the back of his thigh, growling in pain. Slade appeared, crouching in front of him.

"What happened?"

Jake continued pushing on his leg. "I think I pulled a muscle. The back of my leg hurts."

Slade nodded. "Hold still." Grabbing Jake's leg, he carefully felt the area, searching for something. He felt a slight bump. "My medicine will help heal it." Sitting back, Slade pulled out the tube from his pocket. He added a glob to his hand and then worked it into Jake's skin. "It will take a day or two to heal completely."

Jake nodded. "Thank you." They stared at each other in silence for a while. Reaching with his right hand, Slade rested it against the side of his neck. Jake suddenly became very nervous. Was Slade okay? "Erm…" Grabbing his neck with both hands now, Slade leaned forward without a word. Panic started to set in Jake's mind. With his good leg, he kicked him in the groin. Slade closed his eye tight, his breath catching in his chest. Jake glared at him. "Don't try forcing yourself on me like that."

Growling, Slade stood up and backed away. "I'm sorry."

He turned around and walked off. Jake's glare soon softened and he sighed. "Look, I don't care if people are gay for each other or whatever, but I'm not so…" Jake smiled softly. "Besides, I love Terra and-" Slade's eyes widened in surprise. Jake's also widened when he realized what he had done. "Erm, I mean…" Slade turned to face him. Jake was blushing in embarrassment. "Heh, wow. _Totally_ didn't mean to let the cat out of the bag."

Slade stared at him for a few seconds before walking over to him and holding his hand out. "Make sure you keep her happy."

Jake's head jerked up. Slade stared blankly at him. Lifting his hand, Jake laid it in his. Helping him to his feet, he embraced him in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Jake closed his eyes and sighed.

"I promise."

* * *

Terra stood behind Slade, who was watching footage of Jake fighting a group of fifteen robots of level seven.

"Have you've been watching Jake fight this entire time?"

Slade didn't look at her. "Unfortunately."

Terra stepped up beside him to see his face. She saw sadness in his scarred eye. "What do you mean by that?" Slade didn't reply. Terra smiled lightly. "You really are a pedophile. You like Jake _a_ _lot_, huh?" Slade sighed. Terra looked back at the screen. "He is cute though. That's why I like him so much."

"_Cute_ is not the word I would use."

Terra chuckled. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. But, you may as well give up now. Jake's one hundred percent straight. There will be no more little boys for you."

Slade sighed again. "And, yet, I can't stop watching him."

Terra playfully frowned at him, looking stern. "Do I have to take your video tapes away mister?" Slade didn't reply, but a small smile graced his lips. Terra chortled. "No, seriously, give them to me." She held her hand out to him. Slade looked at her as she snapped her fingers twice. "Come on. I haven't got all day. Fork 'em over."

Slade's eyes narrowed at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now gimme." Rolling his eyes, Slade turned to his left. Opening a file cabinet drawer, he pulled out three tapes and handed them to Terra. She took them in both hands. "And the one in the control panel." Slade stopped the footage, ejected it, and handed it to his apprentice. "Thank you."

She started to leave.

"Terra?"

Terra turned sideways to see him. "Yeah?"

Slade smiled softly at her. "Thank you."

Terra smiled. "You're welcome, master."

With that said, Terra left. Slade sighed again. "It's better this way I suppose," he said to himself.

Turning off the monitor, Slade stood up, turned, and left the room.

* * *

"You think Jake is hot?"

Slade stared expressionlessly at Robin as he asked this. "Yes."

"And you've fallen in love with him?"

"Yes."

"But since he loves Terra, he can't ever love you?"

"…Yes."

Robin couldn't help but grin. "You're hopeless. Next you're going to tell me that Red X is great in bed."

Slade glared at him. "Of course not."

Robin chuckled. "I see. So you only fall in love with boys if you can see their faces. Am I right?"

Slade quickly had Robin pinned underneath him. "You and Jake are the only ones," he said, leaning down and kissing him passionately for half a minute. "And it will continue to stay that way."

Robin smiled. "Yeah, okay. But you have to forget about Jake."

Slade stopped smiling. "Yes, I know."

"Because you can't convert him to wanting a relationship like you did with me."

Slade gave Robin an irritated look. "Okay, I get it."

Chuckling, Robin wrapped his arms around his neck. Leaning up, he kissed him. Slade grabbed his neck with both hands and deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue in the small space. The door suddenly slid open.

"I'll just go…" Jake said.

Slade let up and chuckled. "I don't mind if you watch," he said seductively, still looking at Robin.

Jake sweat dropped. "I-I think I'll pass. Sorry."

The door slid shut behind him. He found Terra in her room. She saw him blushing.

"Something wrong?" Shaking his head frantically, Jake turned into Jackal, curled up in his bed, and started to fall asleep. "Well, I have to patrol for a bit. See you at dinner."

Jackal wrapped his tail over his nose. _'If I make it that long,' _he thought before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Robin was panting down at Slade. The man was holding his hips, helping him ride him. Sweat trailed down their naked bodies. Robin hung his head, closing his eyes. Slade was just too much for him. Soon, Slade grunted upon his pleasurable release inside of him. Robin managed to keep himself up as he panted. Slade regained his breath first.

"You really are amazing, pretty bird."

Robin opened his eyes and tried to smile. "Y-Yeah. I c-can tell."

Slade pulled him on top of him and then kissed his forehead. "Good boy."

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. They were silent for a while. "Jake doesn't know what he's missing," he said sleepily.

Slade's eyes narrowed in slight sadness. "I wish I could share it with him."

Robin opened his eyes a little. "Yeah…"

Rolling onto his side, Slade held Robin to his chest. "But, as long as I have you, I will _only_ love you."

Robin liked the sound of that. He didn't want to share Slade anyway. The man would forever be his…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

* * *

"You're very persistent, aren't you?"

"I fight to win!"

Jake slid back on the floor after Robin kicked him in the chest with a roundhouse kick. Even in his human form, he had fast reflexes. The two boys were equally matched. Robin dodged a swift leg sweep from Jake. He quickly spun around in a three-sixty and quickly jumped back to dodge the bomb Robin had thrown. It exploded, creating a giant cloud of smoke. Both boys jumped through it, their fists raised. They aimed their punches at each others' jaw. There was a loud crack and both Robin and Jake flew backwards out of the smoke. They crashed into the floor at the same time, sliding back a few feet. They stopped at the same time, neither moving. Jake's fingers twitched. He quickly sat up, rubbing at his jaw with the back of his right hand.

"I fink I lost a toof." And, sure enough, as he spit, his back molar came out of his mouth and landed in front of him. He picked it up and chuckled. "Jesus man! Nice punch!"

Robin slowly stood up, supporting a bloody nose. "I could say the same for you."

Jake rubbed at his cheek some more. "Even as a human, I don't know my own strength."

After a few minutes of speedy recoveries, the two boys attacked. Robin sent a butterfly kick to Jake's head. Crouching, he pushed off the floor, flying back into the air. Swiftly pulling out two boomerangs, he let them fly. Robin quickly whipped out his bo staff and twirled it around in front of him, knocking the weapons off course. They flew past him, crashing into the floor. Jake landed and slid back, flinging two more boomerangs. Robin repeated the deflect. What the boy didn't know was that there was a bomb attached to each boomerang that he had not seen. The boomerang tips landed in the floor and the bombs quickly exploded. Robin was sent flying forward by the force of the explosions. He managed to somersault forward, landing perfectly on his feet. He attacked…

"You fight pretty well!" Robin said, lunging sideways at Jake with his staff. "All you needed was the motivation!"

Jake slid back to dodge before aiming a spinning kick at Robin's staff. He swiftly dodged. "Thanks for the compliment!" Spinning around in the air, Jake aimed a kick at Robin's chest. Grabbing the staff with both hands, he held it in front of him at an angle. Jake managed to crack it in half. "So, I was wondering! Did you ever find out if you love Slade back yet?"

Robin dodged a punch with one broken staff piece. Lifting his leg, he kicked Jake back. The boy crashed into the floor on his back, only to somersault backwards onto his feet. He whipped out another boomerang.

"Actually, I have!" Robin said, deflecting the weapon with his arm guard.

"And?"

Quickly grabbing the boomerang before it flew off too far, Robin threw it swiftly back at Jake, who had no time to dodge. One of the blades of the _S_-shaped weapon sliced him in the arm. He staggered back a few steps. Robin paused.

"It's for me to know and you to find out," he said casually.

Jake smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to beat it out of you."

Jake was about to attack with a punch, but a chunk of rock landed between them. They looked up, seeing Terra high atop a rock. She was crouched with her left arm dangling on her upright knee. She was smiling.

"I'll take both of you on," she said, slowly pushing herself up to stand.

Jake smirked. "Okay, fine. We'll make sure to go easy on ya."

Terra snorted in amusement. "Yeah right." She lowered herself to the floor. "Let's go then, little boy."

Terra warmed up her hands. Jake looked at Robin. "Think we can take her?"

Robin nodded. "Ready when you are."

They both looked at Terra at the same time. Jake ran forward, a plan forming in his mind. Robin followed after him, whipping out a boomerang in his free hand. Jake aimed a high roundhouse kick for Terra's head. The Geomancer ducked and then quickly raised her hands. A rock flew forward and caught Jake in the chest when he landed. He flew back. Robin jumped over him, his boomerang attached to the end of his staff. He aimed the blade for her chest. She summoned a rock to block. The blade broke off from the hard impact.

"Too slow!"

Robin jumped back and whipped out another boomerang. Once the rock rose into the air, he let it fly at Terra's chest. She fell backwards, the boomerang flying over her. Placing her hands behind her head, she somersaulted backwards onto her feet. Terra jumped back to dodge another boomerang, a rock flying up underneath her feet to catch her in mid-air. The boomerang continued after her. She zoomed around the room to avoid it whilst throwing other rocks to break it. She zoomed backwards down to the floor. While in his wolf form, Jake lunged at her, aiming his claws for her head. He quickly turned into his human form and punched her from the back instead. Flying forward, she crashed several times into the floor. Jake jumped off her rock, which fell and crumbled once it hit the floor, and landed on his feet. Terra pushed herself up off her stomach and then looked up to smirk at Jake.

"You cheated."

Jake had his arms folded over his chest. He shook his head in amusement, a grin on his face. "I don't think so, chica," he said with a chuckle. "Turning into a wolf is a power, like your rock throwing." Terra got to her feet. "Brain versus Brawn, babe."

Terra's hands lit up at her sides. Rocks levitated behind her. A cruel smirk formed on her lips. "Then that makes me the Brain."

Terra started to hurl rocks in Jake's direction. He quickly turned into Jackal and ran towards her. He swerved right and left to avoid rocks coming at him. He ducked his head when one came in too fast. Another flew towards his paws, but he leaped onto it and then lunged for Terra's head. She tried to dodge, but Robin threw a smoke bomb at her feet. Smoke billowed out, making it hard to see. Terra's eyes widened when Jackal, in his human form, aimed a left punch to her jaw.

Terra flew back from the hard punch to her face. She crashed backwards several times on the floor before she slid to a stop on her back. Hunching over, Jake was breathing heavily. His left eye was squinted, sweat formed on his temple, and then slid down the side of his face. His left hand shook and it hurt to move it. Even his arm throbbed in pain from the hard impact. Holding it with his right hand, he approached Terra, who wasn't moving. He stopped at her head, his feet inches from her face.

"Terra?" The girl didn't reply. He reached down to nudge her shoulder. "Terr-?"

Jake flew back after a rock hit him square in the face. He crashed into the floor and slid back, scraping his elbows on the hard surface. He soon slid to a stop, unmoving. Robin looked at both of them back and forth a few times, waiting to see if either of them would get up. They lay unmoving. Frowning, he approached Terra. Crouching down in front of her, he saw that she was completely unconscious. His eyes widened in surprise.

_'Even though she's unconscious, her powers still worked,' _he thought in amazement. _'That sends a shiver down my spine.' _Standing up straight, Robin turned and approached Jake. He examined him closely and noticed that, he too, was unconscious. "I guess that makes me the winner."

"Good. Then you can have your prize."

Robin turned around and saw Slade smiling at him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Really? And what would that be?"

Slade had Robin in a passionate kiss so fast that he hadn't realized it until two seconds after. He quickly melted and closed his eyes, kissing back, if at all, harder. Slade slid his hands down the his back to rest gently on his hips. Slowly ending the kiss on his lips, Slade quickly attacked the right side of his neck with much enthusiasm. Robin opened his mouth to let out a loud moan right in Slade's ear. The sweet kisses on his collarbone, surprisingly, made Robin hard. Realizing this, he let out a strangled, pleading moan.

Quickly turning him around, Slade swiftly unbuckled his belt and slid his hand in between his thighs. Robin bucked his ass into him and panted out hot air. Slade quickly pumped his shaft, producing friction. Within two minutes, Robin burst into his hand, his body shaking upon his release. Slade breathed softly in his ear.

"Tell me, Robin. Tell me if you want me…"

A shiver ran up Robin's spine at the purr in Slade's voice. He leaned farther into the man and let out a small moan. Slade lightly gripped his arm to keep him from sliding off his feet. Robin swallowed hard to get his voice back.

"Y-Yes…I want…"

Slade teasingly licked Robin's earlobe. He shuddered, jolts of pleasure reaching his groin. He arched his head back when Slade kissed his neck.

"That's my boy."

Quickly picking him up bridal style, Slade whisked Robin out of the training room, the door sliding shut behind them.

* * *

"Well that was nice of him, huh?"

Jake's sarcastic tone cut through Terra like a knife. She sat up, placing a hand to her head. "Nice of whom to do what?" she asked confused.

Jake stumbled to his feet. They had been unconscious for about half an hour. He walked over to Terra and extended a hand to her. She gratefully took it.

"Robin just left us here unconscious." Terra rose to her feet. "Jerk-off."

Terra chuckled. "Or Slade _jerked_ him off."

Jake folded his arms and blushed from embarrassment. "How can you say that so easily?"

Terra shrugged. "It just slips out I suppose."

Jake shook his head. "Well, looks like brain and brawn was used in our battle. I knocked you out first and then you turned around and knocked me out."

Terra sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Sorry."

Looking at the floor, Jake scratched the top of his head. "_So_… What do we do now?"

Terra smiled. "Wanna take a walk around town and rent a movie? I've always wanted to see the musical Rent."

Jake grinned. "Yeah, sure. Slade is too preoccupied jerking Robin off anyway."

Terra laughed at this. "See, it's easy to let things slip."

Jake blushed from embarrassment. "You planted that image in my head."

Terra laughed again. "That makes me evil," she said with a grin.

Jake snorted in amusement. "Let's just go," he said playfully.

Nodding, Terra walked alongside Jake as they headed out of the training room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 and 4

This is the end. There might be a sequel

**SladinForever**

* * *

Jake stretched and yawned as he and Terra walked down the street towards the video rental place.

"Can I ask you something?" Terra suddenly asked.

Jake lowered his arms after his stretch and looked at her. "Of course you can."

The two friends stopped at a tree in the park. Terra rubbed the back of her head. "How much do you like me?" she asked nervously.

Jake's eyes widened and he blushed. "I, uh… Well, I like you a lot. I mean I think of you as a really good friend; one of the very few I've ever had. And, well…"

Jake faltered. Terra blushed too. "Wh-What would you do if I said I liked you more than a friend?"

Jake chuckled nervously. "I…I would say that I feel the same way."

"Really?"

Jake gave Terra a warm smile. "Yeah," he said, somewhat quietly. Soon Terra and Jake were up close. "You… You're the only person I've ever fallen in love with…"

Terra blinked. "Same…here."

Unable to help himself, Jake gripped Terra's arms gently and leaned in for a soft kiss. She rested her hands on his hips and leaned farther into the kiss, her cheeks burning red. Soon their slow kiss turned into a more passionate one. After almost a minute, the two teens needed air. Jake ended the kiss and smiled.

"Slade and Robin aren't the only ones in love."

Terra didn't reply. Instead, she leaned into Jake and rested her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jake closed his eyes and grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

"Nngh, ah, ah, ha!"

Robin gripped the sheets under his hands tightly, his head arched back. Slade hovered over him from behind, breathing hot air on the space in between his shoulder blades. His left arm was wrapped around his stomach, his hand resting on his hip. With every hard thrust, his erection slipped further into Robin's ass, pleasuring him to insanity. He was soon all the way to the hilt, his balls meeting flesh. Sweat traveled down their arms, legs, and chest. Slade wasn't very fond of this position, but Robin just had to have his butt sticking up in the air. The second he had seen it, the second he wanted to fuck it.

"AH! SLADE!"

Robin's lower body and arms shook because of exhaustion. His breath was hot, hard, and ragged. It took a lot of strength to keep his body up. A shiver went up his spine when Slade decided to plant kisses on his skin. They were light and soft, almost ticklish even. Slade slowly, almost teasingly, pulled out of him, kissing his back on his way out. Cum came out of Robin's ass. Continuing to travel downward, Slade reached his lower back, kissing all the way. Robin felt his hands on his hips and, then, a slick, wet tongue on his skin. He shuddered—in a good way—when Slade licked up cum from the crack of his ass.

"S-Slade…"

Slade licked and then kissed Robin's left ass cheek. He shuddered. Lifting his head slightly, Slade chuckled.

"Your butt is so soft, Robin."

The boy couldn't help but laugh at this. "R-Really? I th-thought it'd be bony."

Slade chuckled. "On the contrary. It's very smooth."

Robin tried to take a deep breath. "I-I need to l-lie down," he said with a chuckle. "My arms h-hurt."

Slade slid his hands off Robin's hips and carefully lowered his body to the bed. Robin soon collapsed beside him, his panting still coming out hot. Turning onto his side, Slade wrapped his arm over his back and pulled him over towards him. They were silent for a while. Slade simply cuddled with the boy he loved.

"Have you come up with an answer yet, my pretty little Robin?"

Robin smiled, his eyes closed. "Yes, I have."

"And?"

Robin chuckled. "It's for me to know and you to find out," he said with a grin.

Slade chuckled. "I'm sure." They were quiet again. "I have a feeling we weren't the only ones having _fun_, little bird."

Robin's eyes shot open in surprise. He managed to roll over to see Slade. "You don't mean-?"

Slade smirked. He leaned closer to Robin's face. "Oh I think I do…" Slade locked lips with him. Robin quickly succumbed to it. For now they were soft pecks. "For a while…I've known…that Jake…is in love with…Terra." Wrapping his arm tighter around him, Slade passionately kissed Robin briefly. He let off with a tiny smack. "I have a good feeling that they confessed their undying love for each other."

Robin snorted quietly in amusement. "Maybe…"

Smiling, Slade went in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

"I'm starting to think that was a bad idea."

Terra and Jake had _indeed_ had fun, right in the grassy park. They were trying to regain their shortened breaths as they sat against a tree.

"Why…do you say…th-that?"

Jake looked at Terra. "Slade thinks of you as a daughter. I mean, most fathers would kill the boyfriend for having sex with their daughters without his consent. I'm worried Slade will want me neutered."

Terra couldn't help but laugh. "Knowing him, he probably already knows."

Jake blushed and turned away. "I'm a dead man," he said gravely.

Terra chuckled. They were quiet for a while. Terra soon smiled. "I love you."

Jake leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Robin arched his head back against the wall. He and Slade were having sex in the shower. The hot water rained down on them. Slade gripped his hips gently while moving in and out of him at a steady pace. Robin had his nails digging into his muscled back, his moans filling the bathroom. Slade soon came deep inside of him. Robin slumped forward and breathed hot air on his chest while gripping his arms. Slade hugged his body to him, his breath coming back faster. He was about to say something, but the security alarm suddenly went off. Slade stopped breathing momentarily.

"Wh-Why is an alarm g-going off?" Robin asked with his eyes closed.

A small growl of annoyance formed in Slade's throat. "I don't know," he said gruffly. "Just stay here."

"Okay."

Resting him against the wall, Slade turned and opened the shower door. He quickly got out and closed the glass door behind him to keep the water in. Not bothering to wrap a towel around his waist, Slade left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. He went over to a giant monitor that came out of the ceiling as he approached. He examined the screen, which showed different surveillance footage of the city. Touching one of the images, which quickly zoomed in, Slade scanned it with a frown on his face. It was foggy, but he swore he could see faint shadows.

"Is it them somehow?"

Slade looked over his shoulder. Robin stood sadly behind him, his body still wet from the shower. Going over to him, Slade quickly hugged him.

"Whether it's them or not, I _will_ make them see reason." Slade paused. He held Robin a little tighter. "I won't lose the ones I love again."

* * *

"Ready or not, I will find you!"

Jake turned into his wolf form and ran through the park in search of Terra. They had decided to play Hide and Seek since Jake was still hyped up. For now and forever, Terra belonged to him. Once a wolf chose their mate, they were their mate for life. The deal is sealed once sexual intercourse is in effect. Of course, Jake knew that Terra wouldn't mind so much.

Jackal stopped and sniffed the air. He found Terra's scent easily since it was still strong; hormones did that to him. But he also smelled a different scent. One he hadn't experienced before. And it was very close by to Terra. Jackal growled and ran as fast as he could. After a good few minutes, he saw four odd figures stationed around the area and Terra was standing in the middle of it. Jackal's eyes widened when he saw a light blue beam zoom towards her.

"Terra!"

Jackal ran towards her. She seemed too frightened to move. The beam was getting closer. Jackal took a giant lunge at her, the beam seconds away. He tackled her to the concrete and covered her head with his soft, bulky body. The blue beam zoomed right over his back. He could feel the heat coming off it, almost scorching his fur. He turned back into Jake and looked down at Terra.

"Are you okay?"

Terra nodded fearfully. "S-Sort of."

"Then we have to-"

"Get off of her!"

Jake was suddenly tackled off the girl. He rolled over several times before sliding to a stop. He pushed himself up and lifted his head. Jake hardly had time to gasp before a large, green wolf pounced at him. He quickly turned into Jackal and jumped backwards. The green wolf landed where he had been lying seconds before. He quickly pounced at Jackal again. Turning, the black wolf ran. He heard Beast Boy chasing after him. Jackal growled, knowing he had to get Terra to safety.

"Jake!" Jackal looked over his shoulder. He saw Terra flying towards him on a rock. He was quickly tackled by Beast Boy since he had slowed down. The two wolves wrestled on the ground. "Beast Boy! Stop it!"

Jackal took the brunt of the green wolf's attacks. He didn't want to fight. Jackal only managed to get him off. He rolled back onto his paws, quickly turning into Jake. Beast Boy got to his paws, growling at Jake.

"Beast Boy, I don't want to fight you! I _won't_ fight you! Now just-!"

But Beast Boy was too clouded over by rage to listen to anything Jake had to say. He quickly attacked, adrenaline pushing him onward. Jake dodged a swipe to his stomach with a sideways dodge roll. Once back on his feet, he turned into Jackal and headed in the direction of the volcano. Terra looked around, trying to locate the two wolves. She didn't notice a black ball of energy flying at her from behind. Screaming, she fell off her rock, falling towards the ground. A rock zoomed under her, easily catching her. She stumbled to her feet, barely dodging balls of green energy that flew at her from above. Her rock zoomed around, dodging attacks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Getting annoyed at not being able to see, Terra threw her glowing hands out, sending rocks out in all directions. They managed to clear the unsettling fog.

"Please! Stop attacking me!" Terra was still unable to find her attackers. "I can explain!"

"There's nothing left to explain." Terra spun around seconds before dark energy flew at her rock. She zoomed backwards and saw Raven flying in the air. "You tried to kill us, traitor."

Terra gritted her teeth and growled. "Just shut up! I was only doing my job! I-!"

Terra flew upward to dodge a flurry of green energy balls. Starfire soon joined Raven, her angry eyes glowing green. Green energy, her starbolts, formed around her hands.

"You attempted to annihilate us, Terra," she said angrily. "And you managed to destroy friend Robin."

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven asked, her eyes glowing.

Terra's hands formed into fists at her sides. They started to glow. "You have to _trust_ me now! Robin _is_ alive! I can take you to him! He's been safe this entire time! I can show you!"

"Don't mock our pain, traitor," Raven said, throwing her hands up.

Black energy and starbolts were hurled at Terra. She zoomed away and chased after Jackal and Beast Boy. She didn't get very far as a blue beam was shot at her from below. It crashed into her rock, making her fall off and hurl towards the ground. She crashed painfully on the sidewalk. Cyborg came out of the fog and fired his sonic cannon at her again. Part of the concrete lifted Terra into the air just in time. She threw rocks behind her, not caring if they hit Cyborg or not. She had to lure them to the volcano, to prove to them that Robin was fine.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy knocked Jackal into the hideout double doors that led into the lair. He still wouldn't fight back. Jackal turned back into Jake. He put his arms up in defense as Beast Boy jumped at him. His fangs pierced into his flesh, making his arm bleed.

"I don't want to fight you!"

Beast Boy was sent flying back. A red beam had shot at him from above Jake. The boy managed to get through the door while he recovered. Beast Boy dodged beams, trying to find an opening to get into the lair. Turning into a hummingbird, he zoomed around them, trying to reach the doors, which Jake had forgotten to close. The bird flew in, the beam just missing his tail. He turned into a rat then and ran across the floor, chasing Jake into the darkness. Jackal ran further and further into the volcano. He appeared in the giant room with its stained glass windows. The lava slowly flowed around behind them, casting an eerie glow into the room. Turning into Jake, he made his way for the door at the end of the room.

"I hope Slade doesn't kill me," he muttered to himself.

Jake was halfway to the door when a green gopher popped out of the ground several feet in front of him. Beast Boy returned to human form and aimed a punch for his face. Jake flew far off his feet, crashing into the floor backwards and sliding back several feet. He quickly jumped to his feet and held his arms in front of his face when the green Titan aimed another punch at him. Beast Boy quickly came in with a small flurry of punches. Jake continued to only block each blow with his arms.

Meanwhile, Slade had sent out his small army of robots and Ternion to stall the other Titans so that Terra could return safely. He had put the robots on the lowest setting, which Robin was grateful for. He knew his friends would see reason once he told them everything.

"And if they don't believe you?" Slade asked.

Robin looked grim. "Then I will have no choice but to fight them. I don't want to, but if they don't trust in me, then they aren't really my friends." Robin paused. His eyes narrowed in sadness. "That sounded so horrible."

Slade gave him a sympathetic look. "We will convince them that you have been safe here with me. I will not lose you to them."

Placing his hands on his neck, Slade kissed him. Robin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. He really hoped his friends would accept him.

* * *

Beast Boy clawed Jake in the chest with his massive tiger paw. The boy staggered back and was quickly knocked off his feet when the green Titan pounced on him. He tried biting at his face, but Jake held him back the best he could with his arms.

"Beast Boy! Stop!"

The tiger was thrown off Jake by a large boulder. He dropped his arms to the floor in exhaustion. His chest was bleeding terribly and his breath had shortened. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and stood up. Terra flew up to him on a rock, her narrowed eyes full of anger. The green Titan growled at her.

"Get out of my way! I don't want to hurt you!"

Terra slapped Beast Boy hard in the face, anger filling her face. His head turned harshly to the side. "You asshole! You hurt Jake!"

Beast Boy glared at her. "That's because he was trying to hurt you!"

Terra quickly punched Beast Boy in the face. He crashed painfully into the floor. Terra's anger was slowly getting the best of her. "He was trying to save me!" Terra's hands and eyes glowed dangerously. "Learn to think before assuming anything!" Beast Boy slowly pushed himself up. He glared at Terra. "Now listen to me! Robin is alive! He's fine! No one has tried to hurt him! You have to believe me!"

"Well I don't believe you!"

Jake slowly stood up as Beast Boy charged Terra as a giant black bear. Quickly changing into Jackal, he ran towards the two ex-friends. He pounced the bear, making Beast Boy back up and swipe clumsily at him. Jackal avoided biting him, but he clung on with his paws. Finally grabbing a hold on the scruff of his neck, Beast Boy pulled him off and threw him to the floor. Jackal rolled over a few times and then slid to a stop in front of Terra. He carefully stood up and turned back into Jake, a dark glare on his face.

"Stop…trying to…h-hurt her," he said angrily, claws forming on his hands. "I don't want to fight you."

Beast Boy turned back into a human. "I'm not trying to hurt her, I'm trying to save her! You wouldn't understand!"

Jake growled angrily. "Yeah, I do understand! All of it! I may not know who she was before I met her, but I know that deep down she's a good person! And she doesn't need saving! And Robin _is_ alive! If you would just listen to her, then you would know she's telling the truth!"

"Then where is he?"

Silence filled the room. Jake's face softened a bit. "He should be here somewhere. I'm sure he's on his way here anyway, after you tripped the fucking alarm. You really shouldn't have come back though, to be honest."

Beast Boy snorted. "Terra tried to kill us. And when we couldn't find Robin, we swore to stop Terra and kick Slade's butt."

Jackal was still glaring weakly. "Yeah, about that-"

There was a sudden commotion behind Terra and Jake. The doors to inside were quickly blasted down by a blue beam. The three remaining Titans ran in, their powers up and ready. Jake turned around and pulled Terra behind him. He stood in a fighting stance, his hands curled into fists at his sides. The Titans stopped a few feet from them. Jake growled.

"Leave Terra alone!"

Raven glared at him. "Terra betrayed us. Now get out-of-the-way."

Jake growled, fangs flashing. "If you want to get to her, then you'll have to go through me."

"I said move."

"No!"

Raven growled lightly. "Then we have no choice but to make you."

Quickly hovering in the air, Raven flew towards Jake, a black-encased fist at her side. Jake stayed rooted to the spot, a determined look on his face. He would not let Terra get hurt. Raven aimed her fist at his face.

"STOP!"

Jake growled. Raven's fist was centimeters from the space between his eyes. She looked past him to see Robin in the doorway behind Beast Boy. He walked further in the room, walking up to stand beside Jake, a glare on his face. Raven slowly lowered her arm, staring emotionless at her leader.

"I'm glad that you are alive, Robin, but Terra tried to kill us. We have to stop her from hurting anymore people. Now _please_. Get out of my way."

Robin's glare deepened. "No."

"Robin-!"

Robin threw his arm out in anger. "I am your leader goddammit! Do as I say!"

Raven glared at him. Her hands continued to glow. "Terra tried to kill us and then she kidnapped you and gave you to Slade. Now get out of our way so we can stop her from doing more harm. Please."

Raven raised her hand to throw her dark power at Terra over his shoulder, but Robin quickly grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip and pulled it back down. He continued to glare at her.

"She's a good kid. And if you don't listen to me, I _will _fight you." Letting her anger get the best of her, Raven quickly launched a fist at Robin's face. He ducked and then quickly kneed her in the gut. The Empath coughed violently. Releasing her wrist, Robin moved out from under her. He turned to look at Terra, who was glaring at Raven. "Don't worry, Terra. You're like the sister I never had."

Terra's eyes widened in surprise. She slowly smiled. "You're the first family I ever had."

Raven carefully stood up and backed away. "You've been brainwashed." Robin turned to look back at her. "She tried to kill us; your friends! And you're just going to let her get away with it?"

Reaching back, Robin pulled out his Titan communicator, staring calmly at Raven. "If I had been brainwashed, I wouldn't still have this, now, would I?" Raven didn't reply. Robin tossed it at her feet. "If you still think my mind has been warped, then none of you are my friends. Now who are you going to choose? Me, or revenge?"

There was much anticipated silence as Raven stared in anger at her friend. Robin didn't move or blink.

"I'm sorry, but she has to pay for what she did."

Robin was quickly tackled by Raven's soul self claw that had come at him from his left side. The Empath sent balls of dark energy at Terra, who quickly flew into the air on a rock to avoid them. Cyborg and Starfire soon joined in the battle, trying to attack Terra with their own attacks. Jake ran over to Robin and helped him to his feet.

"Where's Slade?"

Robin whipped out his bo staff and growled. "He's coming…"

Robin ran towards Raven, who was still trying to capture Terra with her soul claw. He aimed his staff for the back of her head. Hearing him coming, Raven spun around and caught him in the face with her claw. Robin was sent rolling across the floor. He stopped a few seconds later, his back to her. His body was curled up and unmoving. The staff lay a few feet away. Upon seeing him hurt, Terra's anger quickly gained control of her. Without mercy, she threw several rocks at Cyborg and Starfire first. Cyborg destroyed them with his sonic cannon. Terra caused tremors on the ground, knocking the metal man off his feet. Starfire was hit in the back of the head and was sent crashing to the ground. Terra landed and glared at Raven, who was still staring at Robin. The boy still hadn't moved.

"You will pay for hurting Robin!"

Raven spun around and knocked several rocks away with her black clawed hand. The volcano started to shake violently as Terra powered her powers up. Rocks started crumbling off the walls. She caused them to crash around every Titan, not caring if they died in the process. Out of nowhere, lava erupted out of a crack in the ground behind her. It spread across the floor, more lava bursting forth. Realizing what she had done, Raven spun around and ran over to Robin, her cloak flying behind her. Reaching him, she laid a delicate hand on his shoulder and rolled him over. Her breath suddenly hitched when she saw what she had done.

Blood covered Robin's right eye. Raven could clearly see where her claw had struck him. Placing her hand above it, she used her healing powers. She could sense that he would still be able to see out of that eye, but there would be a very clear, visible scar crossing over it.

"Robin…?"

Meanwhile, Jake growled at Terra, who was still wreaking havoc around the volcano. He could sense that if she continued, there would be no stopping the lava from erupting and destroying the city completely. The Geomancer started to lift a very large rock that had lava coated on the bottom of it seconds before Slade showed up. He looked around and saw lava coming up from the ground, the Titans trying to get up, and Raven hovering over Robin. He suddenly jumped sideways as lava erupted from a crack in the ground around him. He looked over at Terra, his eye narrowing. He had to stop her before she killed everyone in the room.

Robin's eyes stirred behind his lids. He slowly opened them, but soon regretted it. His right eye sheered in pain. He quickly closed them and whimpered.

"Robin?"

The boy jolted when Raven rested a hand on his shoulder. He carefully opened his left eye. "Raven?"

The Empath's eyes were narrowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I almost took out your eye. You'll be able to see out of it later, but a nasty scar will be left behind." She paused. "I'm sorry."

Robin slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Where's Terra?"

Raven swallowed hard. "She's losing control. If we don't get out of here, she'll kill everyone in here, even herself. And the volcano is too big to stop."

Robin rested his hand over his right eye. He felt the drying blood beneath his fingertips. On the surface he was angry, but, deep down, he was actually glad that he had almost lost his eye. At least now he and Slade could-

Jackal was running towards Terra. Robin jumped to his feet and looked over to see him and Slade running towards her at the same time. His left eye widened in fear. He ran after Jackal.

"Robin! Wait! You'll be killed!" Raven shouted after him.

Terra threw her giant rock towards Jackal and Robin. It was feet from them when Slade slid in the way. Both teens slid to a stop. Robin screamed.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"

The rock crashed into Slade, knocking him over the edge of a crack that had burst completely open. The rock crashed into the ground several times. It soon fell into another large crevice. Jackal turned back into Jake right as Robin ran past him. Sliding onto his knees, rock dust flying up, Robin looked over the edge and saw lava flowing heavily underground. He quickly scanned the area that Slade had fallen into. Tears formed in his eyes. Several yards away, the man's mask was slowly being swallowed up by the hot magma. Robin's tears streamed down his cheeks. Jake slowly approached him from behind. He stopped just behind him, his eyes narrowed. Terra was finally calming down. Her eyes slowly stopped glowing. Tears formed once she realized what she had done. Lava continued to burst from the ground.

"Robin," she whispered.

Jake walked around to Robin's left side. Reaching down, he gently gripped his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Robin, I'm-"

Jake's mouth fell partly open. He slowly closed it and wrapped his arms around Robin, who cried silently against his chest. Tears also formed in his eyes and fell down his face. Terra flew towards them on a rock. She hovered over the deep crevice.

"Robin, I'm sorry," she said sadly, tears still streaming down her face. "I…I didn't mean to-" Terra stopped and looked below her. Her body shook as she continued to cry. "The volcano is going to blow. You should get out of here."

Robin opened his eyes. He and Jake slowly looked over at Terra, who was giving them a grave look.

"Wait, Terra-"

The girl looked away. "I have to stay," she interrupted Jake. "It's not too late to stop the volcano." Terra looked back at them. "Jake, our short time together really made me happy; the happiest I've ever felt. And Robin, you really were like a brother to me. I never knew my family; not once. I don't know what they looked like or their names." Terra paused, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But, after being so lonely, I found what I had always been looking for. You."

Robin stared at Terra in silence for a long time. Moving away from Jake, he hugged her. "Now we both can be lonely."

Terra frowned. "Yeah…"

Stepping back, Robin watched Terra slowly fly backwards over the giant crevice, a trail following her as she went. Stopping several feet away, she closed her eyes and started to power up. Jake and Robin stared at her as her body started to glow. Jake blinked.

"I'm sorry for hating you for so long," he said without looking at Robin. The boy turned to him. "Curses tend to do that." He paused. "There's only one way to break my curse." Jake slowly looked at Robin, who was now wide-eyed in surprise. "You only die once, right?"

"Jake-?"

Turning back to look at Terra, Jake sighed. "My whole life, things have happened to me in threes. I was even reborn three times. But…when the only option you have is staring you right in the face, then you should take it…before it's too late."

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Jake started up the walkway to reach Terra. Robin watched silently on, tears streaming down his face. Terra would now and forever be with the one she loved. Robin, on the other hand…

"Robin." The boy slowly turned halfway to see Raven staring blankly at him. "Let's go home."

Raven held her hand out, which held Robin's communicator. After hesitating for a few seconds, he reached out and rested his hand on top of it. Terra stared down at Jake.

"I can't change your mind then?"

Jake shook his head. "I want you to take me with you. I want to be with you forever. Besides, you only die once."

Terra and Jake stared silently at each other for a long time. Turning into Jackal, the wolf got up onto her rock and sat down beside her. He nuzzled her leg with his head and closed his eyes.

_'__Until death do us part…'_

Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tight, Terra unleashed her power, the volcano filling up with a blinding white light. There was a loud explosion and then…

Nothing.

* * *

The city had been saved and everyone had returned once they were told the damage was repaired. No one knew what happened to Slade, except for one…

Raven stepped out from behind the large double doors of Titans Tower. They slid shut. She looked over at the giant windows. Without waiting another second, she walked down the small set of steps and then silently approached the living room. She stepped up beside Robin, who stared exhaustively out the window with narrowed eyes. Raven was silent for a few seconds before speaking to him.

"How's your eye?"

Robin slowly looked at her. There was a very visible scar over his right eye. He blinked. "It's fine."

He looked back out the window. Raven finally looked at him. "You haven't bothered hiding your identity since we found you. God only knows how many masks you have in your room." Robin didn't reply. Raven sighed quietly. "Robin, what happened while you were with Slade?" Robin wouldn't look at her. "Robin, I don't know what happened while you were there, I don't even particularly want to, but you can't keep it bottled up inside like this." She paused. Robin still didn't say a word. "What happened?" Raven waited a few more seconds for him to answer. "Robin, what-?"

"I fell in love."

Raven blinked in confusion. "You fell in love?" Robin didn't reply. "With who?"

Raven thought he wasn't going to answer. Before she could ask again, Robin said, "With Slade." Raven's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this. Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "I fell in love with Slade."

Silence filled the large room. Raven's eyes turned to sadness. "Did Slade hurt you?" she asked, worried.

"…No," Robin said calmly. "You can rule out Stockholm Syndrome, if that's what you thought."

Raven thought for a moment, trying to turn this awkward situation into a less awkward situation. "So, he knew you loved _him_, right?"

Robin took a moment to answer. "No."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why would you fall in love with-?"

"He loved me ever since he wanted me as his apprentice," Robin interrupted. Raven had a look of shock on her face. "He wanted to wait until I was more comfortable to be around him before he tried anything. He waited too long. You guys came to save me before he had the chance."

Raven's shoulders slumped slightly at hearing this. She was suddenly feeling ashamed. "What made _you_ fall in love with him?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Robin then slowly turned his head to look at her. "I fell in love with his heart beat."

Robin and Raven were silent for several long minutes. The Empath blinked.

"Can you tell me more?"

* * *

Again, there may be a sequel, which will be set in season 4, when Slade returns. Except, Trigon will have made him forget about his time with Robin, Terra, and Jake. Robin tries to figure out why Slade's acting the way he is. Jake, as Jackal, appears to him in dreams, trying to help him figure out Slade's behavior. So that's the synopsis of it. I already have ideas, so you might see a sequel, but don't hold your breath ;)


End file.
